The glee project 2: Nobody said it was easy
by areuacat
Summary: Twelve competitors, one prize. Nobody said it was easy.Dani, Nellie, Michael, Blake, Charlie, Ali, Mario, Lily, Tyler, Abraham, Aylin and Shanna are battling it out of a 7 episode arc on glee. There is romance, friendships, drama and tears...and naked lumberjacks...
1. Chapter 1: Just smile

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site; i've written about 7 chapters and will upload them soon. This is basically about the glee project but I have changed a lot. So, i'm starting with week one (Individuality) and that takes about 6ish chapters. I hope you enjoy it, I'm not going to reveal ships yet. Please review and tell me your favourite ships and other stuff about the competition. For example: Who were your favourites? Season 1 or 2, which was better? Who do you want to be shipped in this fanfic? What do you think of the charecters? Tell me by reveiwing. Thank you x**

* * *

Chapter one: Just smile

_Guest Mentors POV_

I outstretched a shaking hand towards the door handle. I take in a deep, soothing breath to calm my nerves. Why am I nervous? It was simple: Smile, talk, watch, nod, comment, choose. How hard can it be? I look down at my dress. I've worn worse. The dress was a fairly short, tight-fitting, long-sleeved number, with a gold background and silver lined white stars. It was covered in gold and silver sparkles; I seemed to be wearing a lot of sparkles at the moment! I then look up to the red door. I hear the contestants murmuring, ooh-ing and whispering to one another. 'Here it goes' I think. 'Just smile…'

* * *

_Callie's POV_

We're all on the edge of our seats. I feel myself hyperventilating and getting looks from the others, so I laugh it off and shrug back into my seat, shoulders slumped. I could almost see my dad demonstrating sitting up straight. I missed him. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that I made a good impression. Smile, talk, sing, nod, listen, clap. How hard could it be? I hear the door begin to slide open. I hold my breath and wonder who was stepping in to our choir room. We'd all been speculating, but nothing was certain.

_"So who do y'all think will be the guest mentor?" Shanna asked with her strong accent. _

_"Nicholas Cage!" Charlie said matter-of-factly. All I could do was stare at him. _

_"Say wa?!" Abraham giggled. Abraham had just been released from the kitchen by Ali, the maker of the best salad ever (That's coming from me, the salad DODGER). _

_"Nicholas Cage" _

_We all sat in silence for a second, then burst out laughing. Charlie was hilarious. He was… just wow. _

_"I think they're gonna start big this year, it is season 2" Michael said. _

_"Oh, I hope it's uh… what'shisface. Uh… Sebastian" Abraham said._

_"You mean Grant Gustin, right? Or is this yet another celebrity you've lost me on" I asked. Abraham nodded _

_"I have a guy-crush on him. He must be the most beautiful man alive"_

_"If that's what helps you sleep at night" Lily murmured. My first thought about Lily was that she was quite eccentric and odd. She could be a laugh, but she could be mean. Maybe she was just misunderstood…_

_"Well, we'll have to wait and see" Tyler mentioned. _

_"Only time vill tell" Michael pointed out in his German accent. Then we were all laughing again…_

Then the door opened. The room erupted with cheers and overall chaos. Standing in front of us was my idol, Lea Michele. I was paralysed. I let out a gasp and put my hand to my mouth. "Oh…mygod!" I whimpered. I felt a few eyes on me. None of us had known each other long, but EVERYONE knew how much I looked up to the talented Michele. They all knew my love for her. They all knew I'd be awestruck. But, they all definitely knew that I was a true Rachel Berry protégé.

"So this is the amazing Lea Michele, one of the most important cast members on glee who, of course, plays the determined ingénue Rachel Berry. "

"Hi guys. I'm so happy to be here. I watched the whole of last season and I loved it and was over the moon to be invited on here! Being individual is about really showing who you are. The writers like to take things from our lives and incorporate them into our characters. So, let your colours shine and just… give it your all! And I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

We all got up and made our way to the stage. I was shaking with excitement. I was ready, more ready than ever before. I was prepared to belt for Jesus until I won this show. I was gonna show it all. And Lea… Lea was gonna love me!

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang_

Michael begins the song as he slides to the front in a shirt and tie.

_Boy is that girl with you? Yes, we're one in the same_

Tyler then greets Michael on the centre and sends him to the right. I prepare myself for my solo and take in a large gulp of oxygen.

_Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight… he!_

I hear Lea say something, but it doesn't matter. I skip to the right, joining an awkwardly jamming Michael.

_But if you're thinking about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white!_

We all chorus .It seems like glee-relaxed, dreamy and different. Then Dani steps forward, miming and calm, as if she's just messin' around with her buds.

_They print my message in the Saturday 'Sun' _

_Yo, did you tell 'em you ain't second to none?_

Charlie's change of lyrics startles me. He makes it fit and work perfectly, showing off his acting and improvisational skills.

_Well I told 'bout equality and it's true you're either wrong or your right_

Blake. Perfection. He can act, sing dance. And he may be the nicest and fittest guy on earth. When I was a youngster, I'm pretty sure my fantasy prince was just like him. But I know we can't be together, we're in a competion. He also has a girlfriend. By the time my mind has come back from vacation, it's the bridge.

_I am tired of this devil_

Nellie's distinctive voice calls. It's sounds pretty darn good!

_I am tired of this stuff_

Abraham sings, strutting around like a true diva. His voice breaks on stuff and Lea says something else to Robert; Ryan stands there, expressionless. He needs to buck up!

_I am tired of this business_

Ali warbled joyously. I knew I had this in the bag…

* * *

Callie's POV

_So when the goin' get's ro-o-ough now_

I couldn't believe it .I sang it well! I was so nervous,but it all seemed worthwhile when I heard Lea say 'Love her' to the two judges who were standing on either side of her. I heard Aylin sing behind me. God I loved her voice. It was so amazing! I really liked Aylin, she was everything I wanted to be. Confident around boys, flirtatious, pretty, able to dance and fearless. I could never do the things she did, I could never defy others and go my own way, not caring whether it's what was expected. I always had to think of others before I did anything. Then came Lily's loud, overpowering vocal came charging through the array of voices. Ugh. I couldn't warm to Lily. She was so extreme. She was an amazing vocalist and could be hilarious, but she could also be mean. Really mean.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I think I did well. I hope I did. I love Lea to love me, to think I stand out for the right reasons. I feel so out-of-place here. Everyone else is so thin and confident in their own bodies; they don't need to hide behind a mask. I just want to seem confident for power. I don't wanna look weak or feel small. I want to feel strong and looked up to. But was I going at it the right way? Or was my disguise transparent?

* * *

_Lea's POV_

By the time they finished, I was completely sure on who was the winner in my eyes.

"Wow you guys! That was so good! Right. Shanna," Shanna smiled at me bright-eyed. She seemed like a ball of sunshine and optimism "You owned it, I mean… wow. I was shocked! You have such an amazing voice! Great job.

"Lily," I gazed over at her. She was so different and unique. "You are so stunningly beautiful, a total role-model. I loved your confidence and your fearlessness." She smiled at me so sincerely as if she was so emotional she may cry and mouthed 'thank you' to me. It made me feel so warm inside.

"Charlie" He cockily grinned at me. He reminded me of Cory and Darren! "Changing lyrics is hard, and you did it with such ease. If I hadn't heard or sung the original, I would have not even doubted that was a composed lyric. You are so sweet and charming and just… fab!" He soberly said a genuine thank you and smiled.

"Callie. You made it your own. It was refreshing and interesting to listen to. I could listen to you for hours! You remind me a bit of me!" She giggled

"I'm gonna be honest, my singing teacher actually started calling me Rachel because she said I was like her. I think she was talking about the pain in the butt thing" I couldn't help but laugh. She seemed so down to earth and I loved it.

"So Lea, who are you going to pick as this week's homework winner?"

"Wow. It was super hard but I've decided to go with…" You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was so intense. They all leaned in, looking up at me with a mixture of anxiety, excitement and expectancy in their eyes. "Charlie" They all took sharp breaths and clapped. Charlie just grinned… still.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

"Sorry, what? Can you repeat that!" I said flabbergasted (cool words! Yeah for the English language)

"You won! Congratzies!" Callie laughed, patting me on the back (oo-er, contact).

"Thank you" I stammered. Did I just win something? Yes, I think I did.

Boom. Winning.

* * *

_Lea's POV_

"So Charlie, you will have a one on one mentoring session with Lea and a step up in this weeks group number which is…" I cleared my throat

"Which is… Somebody to love by Queen!" The room was filled with cheers and celebration. It is such an iconic song, and it was going to be great. I just knew it

* * *

**So, somebody to love is the song? Will they do it justice? What's the concept? Do you think Charles should have won? What do you think of Lily? I just wanted to tell you, I'm not going to go for what is expected with certain charecters. I love writing from peoples points of view because it gives you the chance to explore the charecters feelings. For example: I dislike Lily on the show, but I thought it would be interesting to show a vunerable side of her. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as much as I can. In the next few days I'll be putting on all 6 chapters. **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2: If time is all I have

_Nicki's POV_

The first person to step into the booth was Abraham. He was wearing red jeans with a black hoodie which matched his blood red and jet black hair.

"Hi Abraham!" He nodded curtiously "Every been in a studio before?"

"Nah, it's so shiny and surreal! I love the, er, walls?!" I couldn't help but laugh. Abraham was such a cool and quirky guy; he could be such a diva though!

"Okay, so can we hear your first note?"

In what seemed like no time at all, Charlie walked into the booth, the second to last person I needed to see.

"Hiya Charlie, what's it like being homework winner?"

"AWESOOOMEE! I mean, I wasn't expecting it, so it was even better an-" I already knew he could talk for hours, so I decided it might be best to interrupt.

"Charles, um. Could we try your part?" He bit his lip innocently, as if he didn't know he was being irritating.

"Uh, sure." He sounded slightly disheartened, so I gave him my best smile and waited patientely for him to start "_Caaa-a-a-a-a-a-nnnn_" It sounded amazing and so unique.

"Great Charlie, next solo"

"_I don't feel I got noo rhythm, I just keeping losi-ing myyy feeet_" It was, once again, up to a high standard.

"Just your over the top bits now, thanks Charlie. You're doing outstandingly" He did a little victory dance and then proceeded into his final part. "Thanks Charlie" I called as he left the booth, smiling like a loon.

Callie stepped inside in a floral playsuit which looked very pretty on her. Callie was the baby of the group, only recently she turned 18. Michael was 8 weeks older than her, and she was usually very defensive about it when she was teased about diapers and what-not.

"Hi Callie, ready?" Callie was the runner up for the homework and consequently got some more time to sing compared to the others.

_"I'm okay, I'm alri-i-ight, I ain't gonna FACE no defea-ea-eat" _She smiled graciously when I told her she was doing well, before belting her long note and her over the top parts with Charlie. I knew this season would be difficult, I could feel it in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Two left feet

Chapter 3: Two left feet

**Hey guys! Time for a very short chapter about the DREADED CHOREOGRAPHY! Lead by an evil mastermind who loves himself so much, he hugs himself when he cackles. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls... Zach Woodlee**

* * *

_Tyler's POV_

I groaned. Just thinking about it made me feel nauseous. Dance. I have two left feet, no question. I'm out of my comfort zone if choreography is anything more than a two-step. So you can imagine my displeasure as we all shuffled anxiously into the spacious dance hall. I stood quietly at the back, making small talk with Ali. Soon Zach bounded into the room and boomed:

"Let the torcher Begin!" And all I could think was: Damn right.

Zach's POV

I began to laugh as menacingly as I could, but it was sort of a, well, EPIC FAIL. I lowered my arms from my chest. "So, who here can actually dance?" A few people raised their hands, other's shook their heads or looked down at the floor. Great. "Right, uh. Let's see how it goes."

* * *

**Well... he's sort of menacing...Maybe... fine. I get your point. The next chapter might intrest Nellie fans, so read ahead. There is a lil bit of a Dellie moment, touching briefly on Chaylin (*hearts*). Another shortish chapter. The one after is a long one so, brace yourself!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who you are

**Hey peeps! This chapter is mostly about longing. Sigh. This is where crushes start to emerge. Would love some reviews, whether you are a Nellie, Dani, Aylin or Charlie fan or not. So, review and enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter 4: Who you are

_Nellie's POV_

After getting made up, I sat alone in my dressing room, staring at my reflection. Who was this person looking back at me? Really? Everyone seems so sure of themselves: Aylin- the fearless flirt, Charlie- the joker and theatre geek, Michael- the mathsexual, Blake- the humble, kind, popular guy, Ali- the Broadway star to be, Abraham- the androgenise, to name a few. But who was this little brown haired, insecure nineteen year old staring back at m-

"What's up?" The familiar voice startled me, stopping my brain in its tracks. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, uh, nothing Dani…"I mumbled as I twisted round, resisting the temptation to mess with my hair. She stood there in her converse shoes with red slacks and a checked shirt. She oozed swagger. Wow.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking" I think she may have seen through my mask, but she just kindly mentioned something about going to shoot now. But I was too busy staring at her.

"Okay, let's go!" I smiled and scrambled round my chair. A few minutes later we walked into the room, arm in arm.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I was so nervous. I mean, I was homework winner, all eyes on me. What made me more nervous was that Aylin's beautiful brown eyes would be watching my every move. She had swagger for days. But she didn't even notice me, she just noticed Blake i-have-gleaming-abs- Jenner. Sigh . I need to show her who I am, and this was going to be the best way to show her how. Boom.

* * *

**I kayak Chaylin. I canoe Dellie. Is that even how you spell Canoe?! Anyway, biggie coming up. Who do you think is going home? Find out in the next chapter...**

**I have some good ideas coming up for themes, songs etc...**

**Really looking forward to seeing Blake's character Ryder on glee. If you know when glee is being shown in the UK, please PM me. I can't wait to see Darren singing 'It's time' on glee. Dreading call me maybe and Boyfriend though. Bleh.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shed a tear

**Wassup! So this is the elimination chapter. It was a hard chapter to I suceeded!**

* * *

_Robert's POV_

The competitors ambled onstage as we padded down the auditorium staircase. When we made it up on stage, everyone had glimmers of hope in their eyes. It made me upset to think that soon one of these talented youngster's dreams would be crushed.

"Hi guys. This is the first of many eliminations. So, this week's theme was individuality and most of you rose to the challenge and showed us who you are, other's hid in their shadows. So, let's start with this week's homework winner, Charlie." I paused to glance at Charlie's face. He looked completely focussed and tuned in. Nicki soon spoke up,

"Charlie, this week you were such a star. You really stole the show and we all loved you."

"Charlie… congratulations you are the top of the call back list!" His neutral expression burst into a cocky grin.

"Thank you sosososososososo much! " Charlie shouted joyously as he made his way off the stage.

"Michael, Shanna, Ali, Callie… you are all through to next week!" There was a lot of clapping and hugging. Soon they were also gone. "Abraham, Aylin and Dani… you are all on the call back list!" "Which leaves you Tyler, Lily, Nellie and Blake." Zach then spoke up

"Blake, Eric said you had serious trouble in the shoot. Especially in the group part." Blake looked quite disappointed which made me feel guilty. Blake was such a nice guy, and very talented. Seeing him upset wasn't usual, but you knew he would take on board any comment given. Nicki then turned to Tyler

"Tyler, you have struggled A LOT this week. You had a bit of trouble with me, quite a bit of trouble with Zach and also you faded in the group number. Lily- We felt you were being a bit too bold and trying to seek attention on and off camera." I took a breath and was about to comment on Nellie when Lily spoke up:

"I did that because I felt that I wasn't being heard"

"Yes b-"

"And also that's who I am. I am loud. I am that girl who has to scream and fight to be noticed."

I wasn't going to put up with her arguing so I turned to Nellie. She was looking down at her feet while fiddling with a charm bracelet decorated in silver music notes. "Nellie. This week you faded in the group number. You have such a beautiful voice but you weren't living up to the high bar you set yourself this week."

"So… Tyler" Nicki turned to an anxious Tyler, "You will be doing a last chance performance tonight."

* * *

Tyler's POV

I sighed. I knew that I hadn't done enough. I mean, I try my best but I have issues! It's hard, knowing that people don't notice you for the right reasons. I just want to be accepted and praised for what I've gone through and not go through more bitter rejection.

* * *

Zach's POV

"Okay," I got ready to break the news. They all looked so sad. But it was my job to help. "Lily… you will also be doing a last chance for Ryan tonight." Lily looked hurt and shocked. I couldn't help but wonder why…

* * *

Lily's POV

I tried really hard not to cry. I knew I had it in me. I knew I was capable of winning. But why was I trying to take away things from others? I was tired of fighting. But, at the same time, I wasn't ready to lay down and let other's walk over me as if I'm nothing. Stay strong Lil…

* * *

Nicki's POV

"Blake," I said with a warm smile. Blake was a pleasure to work with. He was a true talent "You are… through to next week, congratulations!" He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. He jumped in the air, his face still in shock. He thanked us and leapt off stage. At least there is justice in the world!

* * *

Robert's POV

"So that means that you will be doing a performance for Ryan tonight Nellie. "

"Let's talk songs. Tyler. You will be singing Smile by Charlie Chaplin. " Tyler stood there, looking perplexed but ready. Tyler was a fighter. "Lily, you will be singing Mercy by duffy." Lily smiled  
"Okay…"

"And Nellie, you will be singing Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swfit" Nellie just nodded. A girl of many words was , I crack myself up.

_2 hours later_

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I took in a deep breath. This was my moment. My time was now. I looked in the mirror. Show face! Just keep smiling and show control and poise. Even if they tear you down, you are perfect Lily Mae Harrington. You are perfect.

I strutted onto the stage, my heels clicking as I made my way over to the microphone stand. I felt myself relax.

"Hello there, I'm Lily Mae Harrington and I'll be singing Mercy… HIT IT!"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

I let my hand slide subtly down the stand

_My morals got me on my knees, I'm begging please stop playing ga-ames_

_I don't KNOW what you d-o-o, but ya do it well, I'm under yourrr speeell_

I bent down with the mic stand, engrossed in the beat.

_You got me begging you foor me-e-e-e-errrrccccy_

The judges clapped and I felt at home. This felt… right. This felt… good.

* * *

Nellie's POV

I had to keep moving. I was so nervous. I traipsed on stage, feeling totally vulnerable in my dress. Showing my legs was not normal, I'd almost forgotten I had legs.  
"Hi, I'm Nellie and I'll be singing teardrops on my guitar… with my guitar." I spun my guitar from off my back and began playing

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. _

_She's got everything that I have to li-i-ive without_

_They're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that's got me wishing on a wishing star _

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light_

_I put her picture down to maybe get some sleep at night_

_She looks, at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't… see_

Phew. I wipe away the tears forming in my eyes. Maybe she'll notice. Maybe she won't.

* * *

_Tyler's POV_

I saunter on stage, scared as hell. I almost trip over the amp which is by the absent band, but I regain composure and straighten up.  
"Hi, I'm tyler and I'll be singing Smile by Charlie Chaplin" I clear my throat as the tune whirls around me. Here it goes:

_Smile, though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky,_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through the pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_If you just smiiile smiiiile_

* * *

A while later, Tyler leaves his dream behind as he is voted out of the glee project season 2. The door closes behind him and he can still hear the faint sound of Abraham's sobs echoing from the choir room…

* * *

**So Tyler leaves the glee project house. I regret only touching on Tybraham's relationship, but it iz howz itz iz...**

**Anyway, the next chapters are going to be interesting. Lots of rivalry and seeing peoples thoughts about others. The people who haven't really been mentioned much here (Ali, Mario etc...) will be in the next ep. **


	6. Chapter 6: I came to win

**Hey guys! I'm so happy, on day one of my story, a writer who's stories I love comment on my fanfic! Keep it coming guys, and tell your gleeky friends!**

* * *

_Mario's POV_

Excitable chatter filled the air around me. It surrounded me and wrapped me up, hugging me. I felt like I was at home. I mean, Blake had taken me under his wing, everyone was so nice and I was killing the competition with a machine gun. Life is good.

"So Mario, what do you want the theme to be?" I heard a voice I recognised as the nicest guy I knew, Blake Jenner inquire.

"I would love it to be any week where I can show off my vocal talent." I answered matter-of-factly. Blake didn't say anything back to me. I heard something shuffle on the floor.

"Robert's here!" Ali screeched in her extatic, high-pitched voice.

"Robert's here, Robert's here, Roberto Re- oh, hi Robert" Charlie shouted. He sat down next to me and patted my leg. "So how's my Super Mario?" Charlie asked.

"So guys, the theme this week is a hard one. It's the sort of thing which is vital for characters and actors alike. You are all here for a reason. You have all had set backs and mountains to climb. One word, one theme, sums up your lives. The theme is… Tenacity" There was an eruption of noise, which I added to, of course. I was tenacious. I have the biggest obstacle to overcome out of all of these talented performers. I know that. Robert Ulrich knows that. Ryan Murphy knows it. Zach does to. So does everyone else in the room. This is in the bag. I let a sly smile spread across my face. Bring. It. On.

* * *

_Ali's POV_

I sat in my chair, studying Mario. He was grinning obnoxiously. What was he thinking? I AM tenacity. I am stuck in this chair, but I have DONE things. I have never let my disability stop me. I looked at Robert. He then opened his mouth and continued.

"Your homework assignment is… Fly by Nicki Minaj". Yet another excited squeal left my glossed lips. Wow. I was ready. I was gonna win Tenacity week. No matter what.

* * *

**So, the competition's on. Who is the most tenacious competitor in your eyes? I personally think Ali shouldn't have won tenacity week, but she is very tenacious. I am thinking of writing a glee project story about the perfect video or the gang on glee. Or a reunion. I DON'T KNOW! If you have any good plots or ships etc... PM me or leave a review. Thanks guys x**


	7. Chapter 7: LOVE

**L- is for the way you look at me**

**O- is for the only one I see**

**V- is very, very, extraoriDANary**

**E- Is any more than anyone you adore and LOVE**

**Hey guys, so this chapter is the Homework assignment, but there are twists. I apologise to all Dani fans in advance. I got another review! Yay! Keep them coming. So, read on...**

* * *

_Mentor's POV_

I stand by the door, waiting for my cue. It's such a nerve-wracking feeling, but it is also so exciting. I straightened my glasses and brushed off my jacket. Phew. It was an amazing feeling being here. My mind began to wonder to last year's contestants. Damian, Lindsey, Cameron… I was snapped back into reality when I heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door. I reached out, eagerly waiting for the knob to make contact with my hand. I knew what I was saying, what I'd do, what was gonna happen. I was ready…

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I was really shocked when he walked in the room. I clapped my palm on Blake's back. He was right, it was Kevin. I could see Nellie grinning. I inwardly sighed. Nellie. Just her name made the hairs on the back of my neck perk up. She was perfect. But I wasn't here to get with Nellie Vietenheimer, I was here to win.

"So obviously this is Kevin McHale who plays the smooth wheel-chair bound junior Artie Abraham on glee." Robert's soft introduction was soothing. Robert was such a nice guy. Just like Blake.

"I love being here. I was obviously here last season and I love being able to see the talent face to face and not… er…. Screen to face…" Kevin looked down to the floor. He reminded me of some of the guys here, but mostly he reminded me of my best friend from Chicago, Nathan. 'But Nathan's not here' I firmly reminded myself. 'Nathan's gone. And I need to move on.'

* * *

_Kevin's POV_

Dammit! I've messed up, just like I thought I would. I cleared my throat and continued:  
"Tenacity is about not giving up. It's about fighting. I think I'm probably here because my character Artie has to fight everyday" I saw the bright-eyed Ali nodding. "When I started on glee, it was pretty hard. It felt like a battle. I had to have resilience and tenacity to keep trying to perfect choreography in my chair. I knew I had to keep going. I knew I could just get up and walk away. So I fought. And now it seems like I've been doing it forever. So, on that note, let's see fly!"

* * *

_Dani's POV_

Wow. Was this really happening? It was unbelievable. I glanced over at perfection who was standing on the far side of the stage. She probably didn't notice me. She probably didn't like me. I mean, come on. She might not even be on my team. Looking at her, it's obvious. She's straight. She wouldn't go for me. But I'm her-

_I came to win, to fight _

_To conquer, to thrive_

She opened her mouth and began to sing with such undying emotion that it made me feel light-headed. Callie then sung her solo, followed by Shanna. I knew it was my turn soon. But by the time I heard the music, my solo had gone. I stood there, paralysed. I didn't do it. I was too busy being engrossed in her face. I'd choked.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

_Angel away, Yeah, strange in a way_

_Mabye that's why I chase strangers away._

_They got their guns out aiming at me,_

_But I become near when they're aiming at me-e-e-e_

I finished my solo and went straight back to looking at Aylin. On my journey to her face wait… what? ( I've stopped making sense to myself anymore. ) I saw a frozen Dani Shay. Dani was pretty awesome, but she just epically choked. She forgot to sing. Too bad this was live.

_Me, me me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all Smell blo-o-o-o-d yeah_

Sigh. Aylin. Not only is she fearless, she's sexy. She is flirty, jaw droppingly gorgeous, talented and funny. She was everything. She was Aylin.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I shot a look at Charlie. Does he know how irritating it is to have a guy drooling over you while singing? Hell no. I mean, Charlie was hilarious and sweet. Anyone could see that. Heck, even Mario can see it! But he was no good at hiding his feelings. Let me re-phrase that, hiding his feelings FOR ME. Me? I don't get it. The dopey theatrical geek had the hot's for the flirty Turkish Muslim? I mean, I guess that's nothing. But how does Blake not notice me? We are great 'friends', but he doesn't see how much I like him. Or at least, he doesn't like me back. Wow, me and Charles have more in common than I thought…

* * *

_Nellie's POV _

I glanced over at Dani. She looked so disheartened. I felt terrible, seeing her like that. I mean, she was perfect. She was tenacious. She's fearless and beautiful and funny and talented and nice and aww... she looks as if she's about to cry. No Nel, you can't tell her. You can't. She probably has a girlfriend or is interested in someone else. Someone confiedent, someone as talented or as perfect as her. You are setting yourself up for humiliation. She's extrodanairy. Your just dull.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

Don't cry. You've learned that crying gets you nowhere. You're old enough now to learn from your mistakes and that's what you gotta do. I wonder why Nellie was looking at me. Probably blown away at how stupid I was. Or sorry for me. She could be sorry for me. I mean, I just messed that up big time. Pity.


	8. Chapter 8: Anything you can do

_****_**Hi guys! Sozzles that I haven't updated for a few days, I've been busy as schools started up again etc... **

**Anyway, I decided to just do the winner rather than comments on four peeps. I thought I needed to not use a specific format every episode or it might get boring for you guys. So, keep reviewing, I really appreciate all the reviews I get and would love to know what YOU (yes you) think of this story and idea. The ships I've got so far are Maylin and Blellie. They will be in my Fanfic 'We can burn brighter than the sun' which is in the format of Friends. It has Charlie, Blake, Michael, Abraham, Aylin, Nellie, Dani and Shanna and Ali. It's after Blake wins tgp and they move to LA. Anyway, advertising over, enjoy!**

* * *

_Kevin's POV _

"The winner is..." I steadied myself and inhaled deeply. "Ali!" She looked so happy. I felt great giving her the news. She was such a nice girl and very talented.

* * *

_Ali's POV_

__I knew it! I knew it! I tried not to show how smug I was feeling. I looked over at Mario, his face was emotionless. I knew he thought he'd win. But I sincerely said thanks, hiding my real feelings. I am glad I was gifted with such good acting genes. Robert cleared his voice and aimed his comment at me

"It was obviously a hard decision, as you are all so tenacious. But well done Ali, you will have a one-on-one with Kevin and a step up in this week's music video which is..."

"Which is... A mash up..." I squealed. They're making this too easy, "Of stronger by Britney Spears" Another squeak. "Which I obviously sung on glee and... Stronger by Kelly Clarkson" Wow. This was a PIECE OF CAKE!

* * *

_Mario's POV_

__I'm not suprised Ali won. She has amazing talent and is very kind. But, I think I am tenacity. No matter, I will beat her one day. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, and recognise it as Blake's firm hand. I relax and stand up as I hear the other's leaving. That's my cue. But, Ali Stroker, what goes up must come down.

* * *

**I don't know why, but there's quite a bit of Ali/Mario rivalry in this ep. I am so annoyed, just found out glee season 4 isn't in UK until JANUARY! JANUARY! You have GOT to be kidding me. Damn you Sky. Grrr... **

**Stay tuned crew, will update later.**


	9. Chapter 9:Shes a brick I'm drowning slow

**Hi diddy hi hi! The next few chapters are confessions. It starts with Michellie and Dellie, moving on to other ships later.**

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

_"Nell" Michael says, as he gets down on one knee. I whimper helplessly. This is NOT happening. "You are such a cool girl. You don't know it, but basically every guy here likes you. But, I get the award for falling head over heels for you. I may not have perfect abs like Blake, or be stupid like Charlie. But I will do anything for you Nel. Nellie. So, question time. Will you" He pulls out a red rose from his behind him (I don't wanna know where that was from) "Be my girlfriend"_

* * *

_Michael's POV_

_It seemed like such a good idea. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. Seeing Nellie's alarmed face is NOT what I planned. I planned a shocked or happy face. She stood there, totally freaking out in her brain. I stand up immediately; She looked like she was going to faint. I ran over to her, supporting her from the back and laying her down slowly. "I'm sorry Nell, I'm... so sorry" I bolted out of the room. Why?_

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

I rose to my feet and made my way into the garden/gym area. I knew they'd be there. They were alone. I stood awkwardly at the door, telling myself to go in. "H-H-H-Hey Dani" I stuttered. She glanced up, her welcoming eyes beconing me over. "Willyoubemygirlfriend" Dani looked shocked. Her open mouth closed, her cheeks blushed and she began to smile. "I thought you'd never ask".


	10. Chapter 10: The boy is mine

**Right, I want to develop other ships so I'm not going to do another ship chapter for a bit. So, this is the booth episode. I found it suprisingly hard to write this mash up, so it may be bad. Okay. So, review and enjoy!**

* * *

_Dani's POV_

I step into the booth, smiling. I didn't think that after I messed up that badly in the homework that I could smile like this. But Nellie changed that. Nellie's changed everything. I never even suspected that we would be together, that she would like me. But she does, and that feels good.

"Hiya Dani. Someone looks happy!" Nicki comments from the other side of the glass.

"Yeah, I've had some encouragment which really cheered me up."

"Really, from who?" Nicki inquired

"A friend. A very, very important friend..."

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

I smiled at Dani.

"Let's get recording then. So, you have line 13"

I listened to each soloists recording, they were at a high standard. I had done everyone bar Ali; the only people who had struggled were Lily, Michael and Nellie. Let's see how Dani does.

_Hush just stop There's nothing you can do or say baby- (Lily)_

_I've had enough, I'm not your property as from today-( Blake)_

_You think you've left me broken down, think i'll come running back- (Shanna)_

_Baby you don't know me cause your dead wrong- (Michael)_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter- (Aylin)_

_Footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean i'm over 'cause you're gone- (Abraham)_

* * *

_Dani's POV_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stronger - Nellie_

Nellie's recording shocked me. I was suprised on how bland it sounded, but I wouldn't tell her that. I'd just say that it sounded fine

_(Than I ever thought I would be - Mario_

_I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me- Charlie)_

I heard Charlie end so I decided to inspect at my sheet. I was NOT messing this up.

_You didn't think i'd come back, I'll come back swinging- (Callie)_

_"You tried to break me but you see_

_I'm stronger than yesterday_

_Now there's nothing in my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more"_

I closed my mouth. I smiled up at Nicki who was clapping and whooping.  
"Great, great. One of the best recordings today. Good luck later!" I thanked Nicki and traipsed out of the room. To be honest, I was going to need all the luck I could get.

* * *

_Ali's POV_

_"And I'm stronger" _Nicki grinned at me.

"You did that with such ease. Fab. Okay, bye little miss homework winner!" I wheeled confiedently out of the booth before making my way over to the group. I smiled sweetly at Blake and parked myself comfortably next to Lily and Nellie. I then observed Charlie. He had Aylin's head on his lap and he stroked her hair soothingly. She seemed not to mind. Wow. When did they get that close?

I let my eyes fall on Blake who is looking at me. Now, HE is who i'd want to be resting my head on. Hot, smart, kind AND talented? Me and him would be perfect. Wait, WHAT! I see him looking past me at... CALLIE!

* * *

_Blake's POV_

She was so considerate. And clever. And-

Michael nudged me playfully and I stared at him comically. Michael tilted his head in Callie's direction. Immediately, I shook my head. Michael can't know. He SUBTLEY passed me a note with my name scribbled in his messy writing. I unfolded it, curious. It said

_I know. Stop pretending. She's staring at you. _

My head shot up, startling Mario next to me.  
"Sorry Man" I mumbled apologetically. Callie wasn't staring at me! She's tapping away on her phone. Although, Ali is watching me. Hold the phone, he doesn't think-

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my jeans pocket.

**YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE [1]**

I click on the little letter on my screen.

**FROM: CALLIE**

**_It's rude to stare._**

**_Callie X_**

I grin. I feel Michael peering over my shoulder and I bring my phone in close.

"My precious. It's mine, MINE!" I imitate.

"Wa"

"CHARLIE! REALLY MAN!"

* * *

_Callie's POV_

**YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE [1]**

I click on the little letter on my screen.

**FROM: BLAKE**

**Fine then, Miss. I'll go sit in the naughty corner. It's more torcher than you think, not being able to look at your face. I need to get some surgery done. Can you recommend any places that do eye implanting? Blake xx**

I feel myself blush. I don't know why. TWO KISSES! Yay! I look at him, giggling like a school girl. Then I see Ali and my face drops.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

It's interesting looking at people. Like, really looking at them. Inspecting their faces, their body language. And what I just witnessed wasn't exactly a barn dance atmosphere. The looks Ali's giving aren't what I thought she would ever do. Well, I know one thing: Shit's gonna hit the fan reeeaaal soon.


	11. Chapter 11:I'm just missing you

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been super busy with essays etc...**

**Anyway, this chapter is when they come back from the shoot. It is mostly about some of the contenders missing the people they hold close. The title IS a Starkid reference; there is another one in Lily's POV. Talking of starkid, check out my story 'I wanna be' which is two years on from season 3 (season 5) with all the glee project peeps (Apart from Maxfield, Tayrn and Samuel) in McKinley, putting on Starship. So, go check that out! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Coming back into the house makes all the memories of the night before come flooding back. The proposal, the rejection, the crying. I immediately plodded off to the guy's room, shoulders slumped. I collapsed on my bed, hoping to find comfort there. Why? Why can I never get what I want. What doesn't she see in me? I begin to let out little sobs. No. I can't cry. I feel a hand on my back. It is comforting and careful. It's not Blake, I know that it's a girl's hand.

"Shhh... it's okay baby. Stop you're cryin'" Shanna. I turn round and, without really knowing what I was doing, pull her into a hug. She pats my head. What if?

* * *

_Abraham's POV_

I lie on the couch, drinking orange juice and spooning ice-cream out of it's container. I miss Tyler. I miss his mechanical laugh, his kindness. I just miss him. I wonder what he's doing now? Where is he? Is he missing me to? Well, I'm next. I know I am. But, there is only one diva here. Every year, they NEED a diva for drama. And that's me. Can they get me out this early? Probably. I dip my spoon into the tub and fish around in nothingness. I look down. Dammit.

"Blaake! I need more ice cream"

* * *

_Ali's POV_

I can't believe it. How could I DO THAT! I messed up. Me. Ali freakin' Stroker. Messing up? It's almost unheard of. Oh well, I'm too talented to leave this soon.

"GUYS!" I bellow. "I'M MAKIN' SALAD!" I hear a few woops and relieved shouts. I make my way to the kitchen, rolling past Lily on the way. She looks too happy.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I smile at Ali. She scowls back quizzically. What? I continue flicking through my phone, reading the mass amount of texts from my friends. I miss them. I can't wait until I get back. Back to my home. Back to my friends. Back to where I am not constantly being filmed or judged. I think I'm going back.

* * *

_Ali's POV_

I gasp. This isn't happening. What's happened to Blake? Look at him now. His eyes open and look at me as if to say _I'm so, so sorry. _Then Callie turns round and I can't help myself. No. Mercy.

* * *

**Right, I'm going to just clear something up: Blake and Callie were kissing. Ali fancies Blake (as you know from chapter 10) and she gets mad. **

**So, what did you think? Lemme know via review, pm or something else. Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12:The thrill of the fight

**Hiya! So, this chapter is about the outcome of the fight. I don't have much more to say. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Callie's POV_

__I wake up on the couch with my head throbbing. I feel something cold pressed on my head- ice pack. What happened? I remember mine and Blake's magical kiss, and Ali's attack. Not much else. But she won't get punished. They can't send her home, she's too good for that. Although this is the most likely option, putting her in the bottom 3 is pointless as she'll sing her way out. Finally, my sight kicks in. I open my eyes and see Blake hovering over me, a smile on his face. "Wakey, wakey!" He whispers. His warm eyes gaze down longingly at me; I am enchanted. I try to sit up, but I just fall back down. "Shh... just lay still for a while, okay? Robert!" He booms. Wait, Robert's here?

* * *

_Robert's POV_

__I was not expecting this to happen. No one ever does. These guys are so kind and considerate. Personally, I want to know what blew Ali's top. But, it's hard to punish Ali. So hard.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I can't believe Ali did this. That isn't Ali. It can't be real. I'm gonna wake up. Wake up. Nope, not dreaming. That kiss though... I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! How could I do this to her? Oh my god. This is not good. Shit has SO hit the fan.

* * *

_(Shanna'sPOV_

I knew it! Don't say I didn't warn you...)

* * *

**So, what's happening to Ali? We'll see...**


	13. Chapter 13:It don't breakeven

**Bonjour! So, now we will find out Ali's fate. Don't forget to review and follow! I love getting PM's, so message me sometime! (would love some glee/tgp fanfic recommendations)**

* * *

_Ali's POV_

What have I done? There are so many ways I could have acted, SHOULD have acted. But I tossed them aside. Now, now I'm facing the consequences. I'm leaving this monster who coincidently is named Ali Stroker behind. I need to find real Ali. The Ali that got me here. Bitchy Ali is packing her bags, leaving The Glee Project season 2, but real Ali is planning her comeback. Let's hope the world's ready.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

The power of not knowing is scaring me. Am I going home? Is anyone leaving? I am still upset about Ali, but these selfish views are taking over. Robert steps on stage and I'm pretty sure my heart stops beating.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

"Hi guys" the words echo in my head. It's THE moment."As you all know, Ali has been evicted from the competition due to her behaviour last night. Despite this, there will still be a bottom three!" Well, at least I'm safe.

* * *

_**2 hours 6 minutes later**_

* * *

_Abraham's POV_

I step on stage, strutting my stuff to assure myself I'm worth something.

"Hello, I am Abraham Lim and I will be sharing my cover of Breakeven by the script with you lovely people"

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just pray to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I've got time while she's got freedom_

_Cause when a heart no it don't breakeven_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces_

_You've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You tug your suitcase, I tug the chain_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_

_Cause you've left me with no love, got no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__I stepped cautiously on stage, grasping the microphone coated with my sweat. I was terrified.

"Hello, I'm Nellie and I will be singing Guns and horses by Ellie Goulding"

_You're so quiet, but it doesn't faze me_

_Your undoubt, you run so fast makes me feel lazy_

_And lets join forces_

_We've got our guns and horses_

_I know you've been burnt_

_But every fire is a lesson learnt_

_And I wish I could film it all for you_

_And I wish I could film it all for you_

_If I could embrace the pain, maybe you'd feel the same_

_Cause I'd do it all for you_

_I would, I would, I would, I would_

_It's time to come clean and make sense of everything_

_It's time that we found out who we are_

_Cause when I'm standing here in the dark_

_I see your face in every Sta-aaarrrrrr_

_If I could embrace the pain, Maybe you'd feel the same_

_Cause I'd do it all for you_

_I would, I would, I would, I would_

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__"Hi, I'm Michael Weissman and I'll be singing Cough Syrup"

_Life's too short to even care at all woah_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me _

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun _

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I- I should have found by now_

_and so I run up to the things they said would restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, ooh-oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, ooh-oh-oh-oh_

I know I'm going home. I'm not special. Or hot. Or funny. I'm just some random dude. A dude who's hearts on the mend. A dude who might lose his first love.

* * *

The 3 performers Abraham, Nellie and Michael compose themselves and get ready to see their fate. They all think they are going home. Everyone sheds a tear when the fate of Abraham is negative. He is leaving, gutted. No dry eye is seen. Now eye will see Abraham any time soon.

* * *

**So upset. I can't believe I just did that. **

**Sorry about the whole updating mix up, I'm an idiot. **


	14. Chapter 14: Who knew

**Right, this week is one i've been wanting to do on here for ages. I'm really excited about my 'BIG PLANS' (SIMGM! Boom. Winning.) for the rest of the fanfic. Anyway, if you have any ideas, ships etc... drop me a PM or a review. I love getting reviews. Come on guys, let's push the views up to 1000!**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Life's good. I'm over Nellie, I've got a new best friend and... wait. What the hell is Charlie doing? Is that, is that BLAKE! In... oh my god. Lily's UNDERWEAR! And AYLIN'S BRA! Oh, god. And I thought Charlie was getting a grip. Could I be more wrong?

* * *

_Callie's POV_

I miss New York. I mean, this place is AWESOME, but it's not my home. I miss hearing the aggravated car horns, the bright lights. I miss my friends. Miranda, Elena, Taz, J. I sigh inwardly. The thought of winning is bitter-sweet. Do I really want to be here? Of course I do, what am I thinking. New York was my old life. I need to move on. I need to let go.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

"ROBERT'S HERE!" It's weird not hearing Ali's high pitched squeal to let us know when Rob's here. It doesn't sound right when Dani says it. I rush in, drying my damp, straggly hair. I perch by Nellie, who silently fiddles with her hair after glancing at me. Fair play.

"Right guys, the theme this week is vital in glee. It is one of the most loved aspects of the show and involves chemistry and raw acting skills. The theme is..." I hold my breath. Please god, please...

"Pair-ability"

* * *

_Mario's POV_

_"YAY!" _I exclaim, obviously hiding my true emotions. Dammit. This was not going to go well. I knew it. Great.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

Aylin. The first thought that comes into my mind. I wanna be with her. I wink at her sneakily and she rolls her eyes and looks down, smiling. She sees me looking and bats her eyelashes at me. What the hell is going on?

"Your homework assignment is a hard one. You will be singing... Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello love from the musical 'A chorus Line' . . . WINNNINGGGGGGG!

* * *

****_Aylin's POV_

__I can't help it. Charlie is so adorable. Who am I? A few days ago I was so pissed off about Charles, and now look!

"We decided that the fairest way for you to get partners is from picking out of a hat." Robert brings over a trilbi which is filled with titchy scraps of paper. "So, get going!"

**I LOVE hello 12. I only heard it from the deleted scene between Jesse and Rachel (Ship name?) and I can SO imagine Charlie doing it. I'm not sure how much I'll write this week as I am SUPER busy. I will try write a few more chaps today, but I make no promises. X**


	15. Chapter 15:Written in the stars

_Shanna's POV_

Charlie bounds up to the hat, trying it on so all the paper pieces fall on the carpet. Thanks Charlie. He scrambles as he picks up the paper and Aylin bends down to help him; their hands touch. Aylin smiles seductively at Charles and he is under her spell.

"You know," Charlie says, winking and flirting with Aylin, They say that, if you wish hard enough, the forces of the world will try their hardest to fufill your wish." Charlie makes a face that looks like he's constipated and he shoves his hand in the bag. Still making gross noises, he peeks at the note.

"Nellie"

* * *

_Dani's POV_

That one word made me feel like I was going to flip. **I** wanted Nell. Nellie is MINE. Woah. When the hell did I get so protective? Nellie glances anxiously over at me. I stand and make my way over to the HAT OF DOOM. I don't make as much of a fuss as Charlie.

"Mario"

* * *

_Lily's POV_

No matter, that leaves Blake right open. I confidently stand and waltz over to the hat. Well, I try and be confident. I pull out a name and sigh,

"Michael"

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I don't get Charlie OR Michael. Not fair. Blake, Blake, Blake...

"Callie!" Wow. I'm going with a girl? How's that work? "So that leaves Blake and Shanna."

Shanna grins happily, we all know she has a thing for him. Actually, we probably ALL have a thing for him. Well, apart from Mario, Dani and Charlie. Charlie. Hehe. Shut up brain!

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

I shuffle uncomfortably in my Chair. Charlie. Well, at least it wasn't Blake or Michael. Imagine the Fanfictions!

Charlie bounced up. I took that as my cue to follow. We raced into the guys room; I stayed silent. While I was daydreaming, we had picked parts. Me and Charlie were singing the first lines. Well... this is awkward!

* * *

_Callie's POV_

__Me and Aylin call dibs on the girl's room and discuss tactics on the way. We have agreed that we will 'Show so much passion that we're not straight anymore'. We flop down on Aylin's bed. We faintly hear the song blaring from the living room. "So... let's try it?" I nod and make my way over to the opposite side of the bed.

_"There's a lot I am not_" I then join in with a kick-ass harmony

_"Certain o-o-o-f _

_Hello 12, hello 13 hello love"_

_"Ooh lalalalalala- yeah"_ I belt, changing the tune completely. Before I know it, I'm standing with my back against the wall and Aylin's finger on my lips. Umm... what?

* * *

_Blake's POV_

Well, Shanna's, er, eager! I am being tossed around like a rag doll, but I don't mind. All in the name of the arts.

_"I'll show you mine, You show me yours"_

_"Seeing daddy NAKED" _Shanna's accent saying naked makes me smile. Shanna's awesome. I can't help but let my mind begin to wonder to Callie and-

_"La la la" _Intuition kicks in

_"Mum and Dad we're doing it! There's a lot, I'm not certain of_

_Hello 12, hello 13 hello love"_

* * *

_Michael's POV_

_"To break out" _

_"It's a mess"_

_"WOAH, It's a mess babe"_

_"Uh... Adolesce?"_

__This is, new. Yeah. Lily is rough. And loud. Yes, loud. I wanna go hide.

"Break?" I ask. Please say yes. Please?

* * *

_Mario's POV_

I can sense Dani isn't comfortable. She feels distant. Well, Mario Bonds isn't exactly comfortable either. I know our part inside out, yet I can't channel the character's emotional state into my own. This week will be tough. But I'm pull though. Obviously.


	16. Chapter 16:Tongue Tied

_Robert's POV_

__I braced my ears for the explosion of sound which would soon follow. I mean, the mentors were hits with everyone. Their fan base was unbelievably huge! I couldn't wait.

"So guys, this couple," I paused, ooh's whistling round the room. "Probably have one of the biggest fan bases on glee. They are romantic, dramatic and ground-breaking. Here they are" Everyone eagerly stared at the door. I think I was ecstatic as them! I knew they would be excited, but nothing prepared me for the sound that followed...

* * *

_One mentor's POV_

__"Ready?" I whispered, my breath catching on his back. He nodded, obviously petrified. He has NO idea. I began to hear the chatter inside and knew I had to go now. I reached my hand out, but he hit it back.

"No" he snapped. Woah. What? "Okay, now we can go" He launches through the door, the gang screaming. I stumbled in, taking tiny steps through the door, mouthing. Let's. Roll.

* * *

_Chris's POV_

__Awww! This is amazing. I didn't expect this reaction. Well, I knew Klaine were big, but this amount of noise is unreal. I mean, what? Seriously! It was amazing! I fake bowed, bringing Darren with me. A strange gargley sound left his lips and I laughed. This was going to be good. Really fabby.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__Darren. Darren Freaking Criss. No way. He's so talented, he can sing, dance, act and is hot! I hope Charlie can't see me goggling at him. Maybe that's why I like Charlie, there is a lot of personality and appearance similarities between them. But Charlie will never be my Darren. God, I am such a fangirl.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Darren. Darren Freaking Criss. No way. He's so talented, he's an inspiration, he can sing, dance and act! I wanna be him. So badly. It's unreal. Am I really in a room with him? God dude, stop fangirling. But it's DARREN! That's ok. Right? RIGHT?

* * *

_Dani's POV_

__HOW the HELL am I going to perform in front of THEM? They are icons! Inspirations! This is not real. Oh. My. Chris.


	17. Chapter 17:Good Intentions

**Hi guys, wassup. I am SO sorry I haven't posted recently, I've had jabs etc this week and have been super busy recording etc...**_  
_

**Anyway, this is a tiny chapter about after the song, I thought it would be hard to describe the homework as they are all doing things at the same time. **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I pull away from Nellie and blink in shock. We had just sung our solo and then, as a spur of the moment acting choice, I kissed her. I steel a look at her. She is paralysed with shock. Dammit! I am such an idiot. Like, say... a iron! Dammit. I need to stop watching Ryan Higa. Tee-Freaking-Hee.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I can't believe it. Charlie KISSED Nellie! How could he do that? Why do I care anyway, when I don't like him? Do I like him? Uhh... YES!? Dammit.

* * *

_Chris's POV_

I'm shocked at these guys talent and maturity. This song isn't exactly subtle- or easy for that matter- but they performed it exceptionally.

"Wow! Great job you guys. You guys have passed drama queen bootcamp! Jonathan and Lea would be so proud." They all laugh and it makes me smile. My fear has chilled. My confidence is back. And, my outfit looks fabulous.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

It was the expected shamble. Dani was flat and it didn't suit her voice. I was, dare I say it, average. I can't believe I've messed this up. I can't quite believe it. I wanted to do well, but me and Dani haven't made a good impression. I tried and practised more than everyone. EVERYONE. I always wonder what true failure tasted like. Now I know. My tastebuts are not satisfied.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I am so proud of Shanna. She did amazingly today. Everyone was great. I feel so privileged to be here amongst these people. To witness their stories, to be a small fraction of their lives. It's surreal, being here. But it's worth it.

* * *

_Darren's POV_

__"Right, who shall we torcher first Chris?"


	18. Chapter 18:What do you say

**I am watching glee on my computer, it's amazing! Personally, I think the songs are getting better every season. The break up was so emotional, makeover had some great songs and I loved the Brochel scenes and the debate, Britney 2.0 was fabby and I haven't watched the new Rachel but the scenes and songs on Youtube are AMAZING. I can't wait to see Ryder and Jarley etc... **

**I could talk about this for hours so I'll shut up. **

**This chapter is the hw winner/s and pairings for the various music videos. WARNING. Some WILL be awkward, some will be love. DRAMA.**

* * *

****_Darren's POV_

__Damn. This was really difficult. I mean, me and Chris were disagreeing like an old married couple! This bunch could so be the glee club. They are all so unique. It's slighty crazy. I can't wait to work with one of these talented people. Right. Let's roll.

"Right, so you all know what we think, but it's time to find out who here is on top" I say, shaking it up

"So Darren, Chris... Klaine" The contenders chuckle. It is obvious some of them like Klaine. Although, how can't you like Klaine?

"Who have you chosen as the homework winner?" Robert's soft voice seemed strange as it echoed around the room.

"We've been judging you dun dun dun" Chris said matter-of-factly "And we have decided that the winner is..."

"Is... Charlie" Everyone cheers for Charlie and congratulates him in various ways "AND... Callie"

* * *

_Callie's POV_

__Utter shock and blackness fills my mind. I WON SOMETHING! I knew Charlie was going to win, it's obvious. His voice is theatrical and strong, fitting the song perfectly. But ME! The little underdog? I haven't really been in the game...until now.

"So, as the winners, you get a two on two mentoring session with these talented men"

"- Wow, no voice jokes. I feel so special" Chris interrupted, making me cackle.

"and you get to choose your partners as you are all doing duets music videos!" We all whoop and get excited. I know who I'm choosing.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

__"_AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLL LLLLILILILIILLLIIIINNNNN_" I belt, on one knee in front of the sexiest girl ever "Will you go with the disorderly Charles the third? " I boom. Everyone is laughing. I smile. Beside me, Blake and Michael have gone into a laughing fit. Great. My farts give out laughing gas now. What the hell?

"Okay Charlie" Aylin says between foxy giggles. I then sit down next to her, as if nothing had just happened. Awkward turtle.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

"Blake..." I mumble, looking at him. He's just... wow "Will you" he can't hear me. I clear with my throat, speaking with more confidence this time "Blake, would you like to be my partner? If you don't want to its fine, I comple-"

"Yes, I would **love** to be your partner" A smile spreads across my face. Score!

* * *

_Chris's POV_

"Right, Charlie and Aylin. You'll be singing Don't speak by No Doubt" Aylin whispers _Yes, ballad _while clapping and grinning. Charlie is staring at her. Okay... freaky

Darren's turn. I relax. This is really exciting but draining. I'm still on red alert, but why?

"Callie and Blake, you will be singing a duet which I sung on glee. The smash hit Somebody that I used to know by Goyte" Callie does a squely-gasping thing, while Blake punches the air. Good for them. I have a feeling that is going to be intense.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

"Our next pairing is... Nellie and... Michael"

That's my cue to freeze. This can't be happening. Nellie and Michael. Oh god. Nellie. After what happened last week, neither of them will be able to bear this. Looking at Michael's face frozen in time, his tense shoulders and his breath held, it is heartbreaking. But... Nellie. My little Nell. I find her hand next to me and squeeze it reassuringly. I have a feeling she's not reassured. So, I let go.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__I'm speechless. Genuinely dumbfounded. Should I be happy? Should I be worried for my life? I choose both, especially the latter. I mean, I thought I was over her. But those seven words Chris announced have sent me back to Nellie's rejection. The feelings of pain, longing and loss flood back into my being. No. Act cool. I have to get over this. I have to move on.

"Your song is the glee season four mash up of You drive me Crazy by Britney Spears, and Crazy by Aerosmith" I breath out and nod. That is a great song. It will suit our voices perfectly. Too perfectly. Damn.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

__"The third duo is Mario" my ears mentally prick up. I would love to be partnered with, say... Shanna. Her voice is effortless and we would be great together. Well, that's what I think. Dani's great. But, we struggled.

"And Dani. We know you guys were partnered together for this assignment. Even though you struggled, we think you have the best song for you two to put it right. That song is... Human Nature by Michael Jackson"

Everyone is so jealous. I would be if someone else got this song. It's the man. Michael. Maybe being partnered with Dani Shay is better than I thought.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

So I'm with Shanna. I'm with a girl. What if they give us a really emotional love ballad. I couldn't face it. I can see why they put us together. We are both powerhouses. Surprisingly, I'm happy about being paired with Miss Henderson.

"Shanna, Lily. You'll be singing The boy is mine by Brandy and Monica."

"Oh!" I exclaim. Shanna skips over to the chair next to me, putting her hand out for a high five when she's seated. I slap it, but too hard. I. Am. Psyched.

* * *

**And so am I! I know this for someone to be on season 4, but Crazy is going to be an early release, like It's time was. Very early. So, now you're all caught up. **

**I hope you like this chapter, please PM me, Review, favourite and follow this. I appreciate every view. **


	19. Chapter 19:If this was a perfect world

**This is a booth chapter. I know I need to keep this active, I was setting up a SYOC (Which you can join here: s/8588124/1/The-glee-project-3-Who-you-are). Enjoy michellie, Chaylins, Calakes, Lanna and Damio's booth experiences I don't care if i've done their names right, that's what they are now. :)**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I didn't know I could sweat this much. I thought my first audition was hell; this is a whole new level of terror. Me and Nellie, the girl who blew me off, are singing a lovely, flirty duet. Shit.

I finally buck up the courage to enter the booth where Nellie is singing her solo perfectly;It's enchanting. My knees begin to buckle and I stagger over to the mic.

"Michael" Nicki's uplifting voice carried through. I looked up, my glasses slipping to my nose making me look like a stern teacher. Nellie giggled . I smiled, my fear turning into fluttering butterflies. Why was I nervous. Let. It. Go. Like Nathan used to say, "If you let the wall tower over you, how will you get over it?" I loosened my shoulders.

"Good look?" I asked questioningly, pointing at my glasses. Nicki subtly shook her head while Nellie coughed awkwardly. "Fine. Be that way".

"Um... Michael? Or should I say Mr Weisman? Anyway, your first solo please honey." I obediently station myself by the stand.

_Oh, that kind of lovin' _

_Turn's a man to a slave ohh_

_That kinda loving_

_Sends a man right to his grave_

"Right Michael. Uh... are you having trouble with the key? Song?" Nicki said in her concerned voice. In other words _Michael that sucked epically, you're a failure._

__"I don't know. AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA AAAANN" I say, doing the Darren Criss FREAKS move.

"Let's go again" Woop.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

__I stood impatiently waiting for Dani to come. Where is she? She finally came (20 ish minutes late) apologising unconvincingly. "Let's get rolling, then I'll go dig my grave"

"Mario!" Nicki said, shock filling her usually friendly tone. I don't know what I did wrong. When was sarcasm unacceptable? Gosh. "Dani" She said, her voice back to normal "Can you please sing me the first solo please"

She begins to sing as the track kicks in.

_Looking out, across the nighttime _

_The city winks a sleepless eye_

_Hear his voice, shakes my window_

_Sweet seducing sighs_

__Nicki sighs "Dani, you were flat. Can you try again please?"

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

__Gosh! The standard is so low. Everyone is under-performing; I have a headache coming on. Charlie and Aylin coming, playfully pushing each other and laughing. Wow... this will be fun.

"Hey guys! You seem to have bonded. Ready?"

Charlie opened his mouth but, before singing, he winked at Aylin. She smiled. Were they FLIRTING in the booth. To THIS song? My thoughts came to a halt when Charlie began singing.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday, together_

_Always_

_I really feel_

_that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

Aylin then began, her sweet tone filling the room

_It looks as though_

_You're letting go_

_And if it's real then I don't want to know_

__I was blown away.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

I let go of Blake's hand as we stepped into the dimly lit booth. It felt like I was seeing the room for the first time, in a new light. Having Blake here, it made me feel so safe and excited.

"Hello little miss homework winner and her gentlemanly accomplice Sir Jenner. "

"Whyhellotherehellllo" Blake drawled, bowing. I just stood there, spiraling into a laughing fit.

"Right guys" Nicki said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Let's go"

Blake's face went completely serious. He must be a true pleasure to have around. I guess I was similar, but not to such a high standard. According to Nicki, could be quite reserved in the booth, camouflaging my 'Killer voice and range'. I edged towards the mic and began to sing, trying to put in all the raw emotion I had.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself you were right for me,_

_But felt so lonely in your co-Ompa-nay_

_But that was love and it's an ache_

_I still remember_

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

___You need to give it up (Need to baby)_

_Had about enough (Had AbOUt EnOUUUGH)_

_He belongs to me, the boy is mine (He's mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)_

_Seem to be confused (Lil bit confused)_

_He belongs to me _

_The boy is mine_

__Wow. The girls fed off each other, their talent speaking for itself . It was an absolute Diva off.

"Wow girls! Best you've ever sung. Shanna, your improv was fab and Lily you had true emotion. Great Job you guys, well done" Shanna did her cute little smile and Lily was grinning ear to ear for the first time ever in the booth. They exited and I lay back in my chair. I would never want another job; this was bliss. And then there's Michael and Dani.


	20. Chapter 20:I'm in too deep

**This is a michellie chapter! It's about their shoot alone, includes the concept etc...**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

_We our lips collide, sparks flying, fireworks igniting. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Our surroundings go on living their meaningless existence, with nothing in their lives as valuable as our love. Nothing matters, nothing but her. We both pull away, yet I still hold her in my embrace. Everything begins to reboot; the world around us begins to move at a quicker pace. I barely notice. I close my eyes, focussing on her everything. Her touch, her taste lingering on my lips, the faint smell of strawberry shampoo in her hair. _

_And that's when it all falls to pieces._

_The ground shakes, the shapes around us beginning to become disfigured and sinister. Red substance oozes through the cracks in the concrete. I feel the scorching sensation on my toes. Nellie holds me closer. _

_"Never let me go" She whispers, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I nod, not knowing what to say apart from yes. Suddenly, the ground beneath Nellie disappears. She hangs on to my sweaty palms, but it's useless. "Remember this. Remember how you destroyed me" Then her body falls into the lava._

__"NOOOOOO!" I wake up screaming, my shirt drenched in sweat. Blake is next to me, saying rushed words and holding me. It all seemed so real. I needed to get a grip. I needed to let her go.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__When I walk in, Michael is sat up on his bed, his hair slick with sweat. Dani makes her way to the door.

"You don't wanna be here" She warns.

"Why? Is Michael okay?"

"He's fine. Go. The time for talking isn't now." That's when she ushers me out of the room. What happened to Dani Shay?

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__Nellie and I stand in awkward silent, waiting for Eric. I can't get the thought of Nellie falling out of my mind. Her words echo in my head.

"Remember this," I look up and see Eric. When did he get here? "You guys need to be subtle and emotional for this to work." Oh god. Subtle? "You are basically two high school kids who are head over heels for each other but you don't know the other person likes you back. Most of it is like a dream sequence and, at the end, you'll wake up and look as if you were imagining kissing each other. For example, Michael," I dread to think what I'll get. "You'll be waking up in class, maths specifically" I can't help but blush. I'd never daydream in math!

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__"Right, now's your kissing scene" My stomach drops. The make up artists step away and I make my way back onto set. I've been dreading this all shoot. "Nellie, Michael. Go for it." We awkwardly edge in closer together, and I close my eyes and let my other 4 senses take over. I can't believe I'm doing this! Michael's warm hands cup my face and I pull myself in closer. I feel his tongue slot into my mouth. I hear whispers around me, but I shut off the sound. This feels so right. This feels so-

"Cut!" Eric booms, his voice rough and agitated. I feel Michael leave me and I cautiously open my eyes. Michael's cheeks are red and he is looking guiltily at the floor. What have I done?

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__We are dismissed from the set and make our way outside. I'm still shaking from the impact of my dream coming true. I think I'm in love with Nellie Viethenheimer!

We reach the door to TGP campus and I look at her.

"That was... er... good." I say awkwardly.  
"Yeah...sure...totally" She dithers.

"By-"

"-Bye" Then we go our seperate ways, getting out of one of the best (and most awkward) moments in my life.

I stroll into the guys room and see them all staring at me, smiling. Then they all say, in unison

"AWKWARD TURTLE!"


	21. Chapter 21:Had about enough

_Shanna's POV_

I am excited today; it's great that I'll be in the spotlight for once. I know that Lily will take centre stage though, she's such a attention seeking bitch. It's all me, me, me! It's frustrating when she fights back when she's wrong. But, when I look at her, she seems quite isolated and unhappy. But, when she's with others, she's guaranteed to be in the centre of it all. I need to show her that I am BETTER than her, cause I am. I am. Always.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

__I perch on my bed, fiddling with my hair which is tied back in a curled ponytail. I am so nervous. I swing my legs round and stand up, striding over to the mirror. I stare at my reflection. I've looked better. Shanna's taking this. She is so pretty. So perfect...

And I am nothing.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

__Shanna and Lily walk on set, gazing in awe at everything and anything they see. Shanna is smiling like a superstar while Lily is looking like a worried schoolgirl on their first day. I never quite know what's going on with Lily. She seems so confident yet so frightened, like a mix of Nellie and Aylin. She's different. Hopefully that won't be her downfall.

"Hey girls. How are you feeling?" I want to break the ice. This is the first time I get to really talk to each contestant.

"Great. Fab. Just... er... awesome!" Shanna purrs.

"Uh... likewise?"

"It's okay not to be okay, honestly. This isn't like anything else you've done so far so it's understandably that you're scared."

"I'm not. I'm excited. I don't know what there is to worry about. This is amazing!" Wow. Too much enthusiasm.

"Well, obviously, your song is the boy is mine. Shanna, you will be the 'girlfriend' and Lily you will be the girl who the guy cheats on Shanna with. Lily, you are playing a diva. Shanna, you are going to be the bitch basically." My mind was thinking, 'good luck Shan, with your mood this won't be easy' .


	22. Chapter 22:When they say why

**Sorry about not updating in donkey's years, I have been busy running my SYOC. Anyway, this is Dario's chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dani's POV_

I scoop up my piece of toast before sprinting out the door. My car awaits. I jump in the back and I feel the vibrations of the engine consuming me. I breathe when it does, slowing down my heart rate. Eventually, the driver pulls up by the set and I thank him about a million times. I try to calmly get out the car, but all that happens is that I collapse on the pavement;The cars already gone. I pull myself up and look myself over. I'm gonna need a new shirt.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

I sit in make up, wondering where Dani is. Has she been delayed? I hear someone say it's 10 o' clock. She's thirty minutes late. No matter, it's her downfall, not mine.

* * *

She arrives about an hour late. Everyone is fuming, I hear it in their voices. I can't blame them.I always knew Dani was a disorganised, incompetent piece of work. Secretly, i think there is no justice if she's not in the bottom this week. That's my sacrifice. I would rather sing amazingly and not go home than have another week with Dani. But I won't say that out loud.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

__Why hasn't the ground swallowed me up yet? It would make the world a better place. I am still not getting it. Me and Mario aren't exactly best buds. I mean, he's nice, but we just don't click. And now we are at the other extreme: Love. It makes me think of Nellie's shoot. What really happened? Does she like Michael? Did they kiss? Make up? Make OUT? I don't know. It scares me. The thought of the unknown is usually welcoming and intriguing. Now it is plain frightening.

"Okay. Action!" Eric calls, the track beginning to fade in dramatically. We do some lip syncing and then the cheesy grease scene arrives. I mean, first it's all Finchelly and we are staring at each other for like... 2 minutes, then we go all 'Summer nights' on ourselves. When did I become such a pessimist?

* * *

"That's a wrap!" those three words are my cue to dash. I slide into the backseat of the car (being careful not to fall and die again) and twiddle my thumbs for five minutes. I plan what I'm going to say. I know we are going to work again. I thank the driver before skipping up the steps of the house; the door is left open so I trundle in. I hear Nellie's voice in the girls room so I immediately travel to it. I open the door and freeze. This isn't happening. It can't be. As I run I hear Michael say 'Dani it's not what you think' but I know it's all lies. Lies and heartbreak. I can't believe it's over.


	23. Chapter 23: You and Me

_Charlie's POV_

__I look at the clock. Damn! We're late. Shoot, fudge, crab...uh...(Yes, I even head censor now).

"Aylin! We iz late!" I shout from the doorway. I hear footsteps pattering downstairs like raindrops on a windowpane. I scoop Aylin up and toss her over my back like a school bag. She shrieks, limbs flying in all directions. I sort of jog-slash- limp over to the cab like Quasse Modo and chuck her in the far end of the back. "Down... Bitch" I grumble. She laughs, composes herself and sits up. All I can think is EEEEHHHHH SEXY LADIES WOP WOP WOP WOP WOMPA AYLIN STYLE!

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__I speed out of the car, not wanting to get tickled to death by Charles. He catches me and drags me onto set like a bin bag. Love or what. Eric explains the concept. It's basically that Charlie is a footballer (wth) and I'm his girlfriend. He tells me he's moving to Dalton so I'm crying away in my room and stuff. I don't really hear the rest as I'm imagining Charlie in a blazer. Phwoar.

* * *

_"Don't, don't, do-o-o-o-onnnnnn'tttttt! Hush, darlin, hush, my darliin,"_ I take my hand away from the spot where Charlie's is on the other side and I pick up a photo. Charlie's improv solo rattles through the speaker and I sit by the random fire in 'my room.' "_don't tell me cause it hurts..." _I chuck a picture of us on Tenacity into the fire. Eric yells cut and we rush to see each other. I stand in some floral pj's and he's in a freaking blazer. I steady myself. Damn. He looks so cute!

"I am so turned on by you right now." He smiles. Yeah, oversized pyjamas are totally hot.

"Likewise." I reply. What is going on between us? I don't know. But I don't want it to end right now. Or ever.


	24. Chapter 24: That was love

_Blake's POV_

I couldn't sleep last night. I was too excited. I have an amazing song and an amazing partner. We've been through a lot here together, what with the Ali fiasco. I sorta miss Ali. I wish we had more time. Imagine her in Theatricality! She'd own it. But, that is open for Callie now. She has such a strong, emotional voice. It was a pleasure recording with her. I see the green digital clock on Michael's bed, 6:30. I have been here for seven and a half hours and I haven't slept a wink. Oh well. I stand up, stretch and make my way to the bathroom. When I come in, I almost scream. Callie is standing there. Naked. Oh shit.

* * *

She dives into the shower, but she slips on the wet floor. I lunge, catching her a second before she hit the floor. I try not to notice where my hand is. I help her up and back out quickly. When I close the door, I'm in for another shock.

"Michael! Don't do that man. You scared the living hell out of me!" He just grins. Well, it is Michael. He tries to go past me, but I put out a hand. "You might not wanna go in there." I move round him and clap him on the back. "It's occupied"

* * *

_Callie's POV_

After taking time to recover from the bathroom incident, Blake and I meet up outside the taxi. When I arrive in my floral play suit and side plaited hair, Blake is leaning down, chatting to the driver. Rather than thinking about this, I just sort of goggle at his ass. When I realise I'm doing it, I quickly look away, directing my attention to a nearby lamp post. Interesting.

"Hey!" I call. He spots me and waves. He has the kindest eyes. I begin to sprint up to him and, when I'm close, he puts his hand against my head so I can't move. I comically flail, so he lets go.

"Let's roll!"

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__We stand staring into each others eyes. A mirror is between us. Well, sort of. It's a transparent piece of glass and they'll use animation to make it look like we are both there. Then I get to smash it.

_"Somebodyyyyyy..." _As the music fades, I slam my hand on the glass. It shatters into a thousand pieces, yet it doesn't hurt me. As we leave, I blurt it out.

"Hey Call. I really like you."

"I like you to!" We drive home in nice silence after that. I can't help but smile.

When we arrive back, Callie goes to the girls dorm and I plonk down on the couch with Michael.

"Did you ask her?" He asks in a hushed tone. I nod, still beaming. I still can't believe she said yes.


	25. Chapter 25: It's all your fault

**I have to admit, I have no idea how this whole chapter will turn out . Let's just wait and see. hehe**

_Nellie's POV_

__What have I done? I have caused so much destruction. I look over at Michael who is with Blake playing thumb war to decide who gets the last Red Vine. Maybe that's what I need to do, compete with myself to see who wins. But there's no point. I know now that I can't be with Dani. I've blown it either way. If I am bi, I've blown it. But, what hurts the most, is I've blown my friendship with her. And what have I gained from it? Remorse. That's all that comes to mind. Remorse and a broken heart.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__Dani strides over to Nellie, who looks worried but relieved. It kills me. I hear Dani say 'we need to talk'. She leads Nel away and I automatically stand. I tell Blake to have the Twix before following the couple.

"Michael," Blake says from behind. "Don't interfere. Don't take what's not yours." Those words echo in my head like Dani's footsteps in the distance ahead of me. I listen intently.

"Nellie. I'm gonna ask you some things and I need the truth, okay sweetie?" Dani says.

"Okay. I'm listening"

"What's your sexuality?" I knew she'd say that. I try to see Nellie's face, but can't catch it.

"... Bi" Oh god.

"Okay. On a scale of one to ten, one being nothing and ten being a lot, how much do you like like me?" This is getting hard to bear. I resist the temptation to save Nellie. I can't. Like Blake says _'Don't take what isn't yours' _

"seven" Nellie says after a long pause.

"What about... him. Michael" She says my name like it's some sort of disease.

"Uh... Eight." Then I go numb.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

__Part of me knows what will happen. It kills me to admit it, but I'm going home. The mentors amble onstage, making me feel very nervous. My palms are sweating. I glance at Shanna next to me. We haven't talked since the shoot as we both know how this revealing will end. I try. I try to keep my head high. But it's not working. It never works.

"Hey guys. So this weeks theme was Pairability. It involved a lot of acting, chemistry and connection. Some of you guys rose to the top, others of you fell behind. So, let's start with Blake and Callie. Callie, as one of the homework winners you had a lot of pressure on you. You chose a very good partnering with Blake and... your hard work paid off. Congratulations, you are both through to next week!" They hug and make their way off stage, and I see them join hands in the shadow. No way!

"Right, Charlie and Aylin. You were given quite a hard video. It involved raw acting and patience. You were amazing through out the week, so Mr homework winner and Aylin... you are also through to next week!" Another hugging fest. My breathing quickens. Not now. Oh god.

"So you guys are the bottom three pairings. You are here as each pair were let down in some way. One person from each pair will be in the bottom. Let's start with Dani and Mario."

"Mario. In the booth with me your attitude when Dani was late was very bad. Dani. You had trouble with me and Eric, like you weren't focussing and were late. So, Dani... you are doing a last chance performance tonight. Mario, you are safe. Well done."

* * *

_Dani's POV_

__How could I have been so blind. All week i've been so focussed on love that I haven't been fulfilling my potential. I forgot why I was here. And it kills me. I stand at the back of the stage, trying to regain my composure. But I can't. I've lost it. I've lost myself.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__I feel so heartbroken for Dani. After all she's been through. After all I've put her through. It's all my fault. I need to speak up for her, tell the mentors it's my fault. I can't. How could I be so selfish?

"Michael. This week you struggled with Nicki in the booth, having bum notes and getting frustrated. Nellie. The song showed a longing and an emotion, but we didn't see any of that with you until the very end of the video. Nellie. You are... on the callback list, congrats. So Michael, you'll be performing for Ryan tonight." I make my way off stage, but take one last look. I see Michaels grief, Dani's hurt and all I feel is pain. Why?

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

__Why leave us until the end? I feel like I shouldn't be on this stage.

"Finally, Shanna and Lily. Both of your problems this week were to do with the way you held yourself. Lily, we felt like we weren't seeing the real you, like you were intimidated by Shanna." Zach explains. "But Shanna, you weren't yourself either. We felt you were taking advantage of Lily and overpowering her too much." I resent that! I nod understandingly but feel so shocked inside.

"Shanna," Robert says, leaving a pause "You will be doing a performance for Ryan tonight."

* * *

**So, our bottom 3 and their songs**

**Shanna: Wide awake- Katy Perry**

**Dani: Mean- Taylor Swift**

**Michael: Cough Syrup- Young the Giant**


	26. Chapter 26: Please don't leave me

_Michael's POV_

I rub my sweaty hands together. Standing in the wings, I go over the lyrics in my head. I can see Ryan from here, just the sight of him makes me tense up. Keep your cool Man, be Blake. I step on stage, smiling at all the mentors as best as I can.

"Hello, I'm Michael Weisman and I'll be singing Cough Syrup" I hear a 'great' from Ryan and begin.

_"Life's too short to even care at all oh _  
_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue _  
_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart _  
_Oh oh oh oh _  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh _

_If I could find a way to see this straight _  
_I'd run away _  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me _  
_Restore life the way it should be _  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_If I could find a way to see this straight _  
_I'd run away _  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me _  
_Restore life the way it should be _  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh, ohhh"_

I pull the stand upright and remove the mic. The mentors settle down and the man begins to speak.

"Great Job Michael, as usual your voice is great. Or maybe not 'as usual'. What went on this week? "

I swallow hard and take a breath, my hand shaking as I grip the microphone.

"I lost it in the studio and couldn't get the notes right."

"Was it because of the girl with you?" That struck a heart string. Nellie. Was that why I did so badly?

"I don't know. I don't think so..?"

"Okay, thanks Michael. Given me a lot to think about."

Oh no. I'm doomed.

* * *

_Dani's POV_

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
_

_You can take me down with just one single blow__  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

I strum the last chord and hand my guitar over to the stage hand. I take a few steps forward, wanting to know what they thought but not wanting them to ask why I'm here.

"So Dani. Not been a great week for you, huh? Tell me what went wrong." I try to make my voice not tremble. Be strong.

"I sorta lost myself and why I'm here. I didn't perform as well as I should've and caused others grief. I know that everything I did was unsatisfactory and totally unprofessional." I felt myself welling up again, feeling my calm and collected walls crumbling down. As I leave the stage, silent tears roll down my cheek. I know my fate, and it's killing me.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

I take my place on stage, not showing the nerves which are bubbling inside me.

"Hey there y'all, here's wide awake by Katy Perry

_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_

_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I am trying to hold on_

_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake"_

As I finish I think I've done enough. I smile sweetly at the judges, hoping they see it to.

"So... I'm wondering why you're here. Can you tell me?"

"I guess I'm here as I was overshadowing Lily." I say, and it comes out flatter than I want.

"Overshadowing Lily?" He sounds shocked. Gift or Curse? "I'm going to be blunt. I like that you're nice and a really amazing vocalist, but you can come across as almost... trying to make others look bad. As if you are trying to overshadow. And I don't like it. So, if you come back, be yourself, not a bitch." I feel like talking back. Ryan's words slam me like a boomerang. I begin to leave. I can't take it. It kills me. I'm not ready.

* * *

As the three contenders make their way to the ominous list, they know that for one of them, the chance of a lifetime will be crushed. Fifteen minutes later, Dani leaves the glee project campus, leaving Nellie in the reassuring arms of Michael.


	27. Chapter 27:Why does it feel so good

... but hurt so bad? - Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida: Troublemaker

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

She cried herself to sleep last night. She needs someone there, someone to help. I'd be the same if I was in her shoes. After what happened a few nights ago, I'd want to start over. So I gave her a cuddle. That was all I could think of. What can you say? So now I am sticking with her, she needs me. She said that being with Michael is a constant reminder of what's been lost. She even said it to his face! But he won't take it. He still stares at her longingly across the room, he still complements her bed hair. I guess it's sweet. Maybe.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

The anxiety of waiting for the door to open is agonising. Finally, Blake lets me know we have company and I am guided to my seat, folding up my cane as we go.

"So this week, it is a theme which is vital to any performance on glee. It isn't always sunshine and joy! Without further ado, the theme is..." I can't help but get excited. Fearlessness? Tenacity? Believability? "Vunerability!" Well haters, Mario Bonds is not leaving the building this week.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

As an actor, I am excited about this week. Me and Blake share a look of relief before turning back to face Robert,

"Your homework assignment is 'Nobody Knows by Pink!" The room is engulfed in heavenly applause. Aylin smiles at me excitedly but I cringe in my seat. This is not gonna be easy.

When Robert leaves, we begin to chatter about which solo we want. Already, I feel emotional. I don't know why, but my heart takes over. I am more sensitive than I look. These lyrics mean a lot, and I'll show that. Somehow.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__I choke back the tears as I take a look at the picture of us at the fun fair together. This was one of his favourite songs. He sang it endlessly, until it was flawless. But he broke his ankle on judgement day, blowing his chance to play Tony in West Side Story. I can't believe I got that part. Still. I sigh, straightening up and exiting the bathroom. I miss him. Nathan was like a brother to me. I followed him around, and vice versa. But soon it became too much. When I come into the guys dorm, Blake is sitting on his bed analysing a photo.

"Who's that?" I ask, resting next to him.

"My girlfriend, Maria. It was her birthday yesterday. I felt so bad about missing it, ya know? It's hard." I always knew Blake wore his heart on his sleeve! "Are you okay man? You can tell me. You are like my brother. I won't tell. I'll pinkie swear and everything!" Just the thought of that makes me laugh.

"The song we're doing for our homework is my best friends favourite song. We were best friends for ages, but then he moved. He lives in Scotland now, and he never calls. He always wanted to be better than me, ya know. It was was temporarily in a wheelchair for a year as well, cause he had an accident. In my car. I wasn't there, but he blamed me. Everyone did. I just... I didn't know what to do. Nor did he. So he moved away and he gloats about me, trolling and hating on everything I do. This process reminds me of the good ol' days. But I can never forget the heartache." Blake puts his arm around me, and I know I'll be okay. For now.

* * *

**If you didn't guess, Nathan is a fictional character I made up to add some depth. So, this week will be hard to write! I felt pretty emotional in Michael's POV. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Safe With me

_Nellie's POV_

I really relate to this song. Right now I feel like I'm lost, floating aimlessly around space like a satellite. Without Dani here, I find it hard to really be certain anymore. I just can't do it. The thought of her being at home, away from me, frightens me. But what really hurts is that I blew her off. I cheated, I destroyed her wall. I broke her down. It's my fault she's gone. Now Michael and I are on dangerous grounds, like quicksand. If I move, one way or another I am going to hurt myself or someone else. So I have to play my cards right, as I don't have much left to lose.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

We trudge down the corridor, speaking in hushed whispers. Well, everyone apart from Blake, Nellie, Michael, Callie and I. Silently, we make our way to the choir room. There is nothing to say, it hurts too much. All I know is that, somehow, I need to show who I am, not who I play in this performance. The real Lily Mae Harrington is going to shine, and I am going to try not to cry. Each one of us has a connection to this song. This is Michael's friend's song, Blake's prom song, the story of my life. To be honest, I don't know what's wrong with Callie. She's usually so bubbly, but now she's dissolved into Vunerability. I want the old Callie back. The one who'd lighten the mood by talking about her cat Charlie chasing his titchy tail, or impersonating Irish people. But that Callie has gone on holiday. She's not coming back any time soon.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

I really try to stay strong. Images flash through my mind like a flipbook. I don't tell anyone of what happened in the past, where I went and what happened. That this song used to get me to sleep at night, that it was all the words I wanted to say. All the words I would have said before she died.

We take our seats in the room and eagerly await for the guest mentor. I sit next to Charlie. We dangle our feet forwards and smile broadly at each other. Aylin perches in front of Charlie, next to Shanna. When they enter, I know that everything will fall into place. I hope.

* * *

_Mentor's POV_

It's crazy, but there's a first time for everything, right? I let my hand push the door open, revealing a group of diverse kids on red chairs like the ones on set. I hope these one's are more comfortable, for their sakes! I glance down as the guys applaud and gasp. My red dress tightly ends above the knee, revealing my plain black tights. My strapless dress clings to my body like a wetsuit, except slightly more comfortable. My electric red wedges slide across the floor, leaving a smile on my face. I. Can't. Wait.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I can't quite believe it. Well, I can. Her character is vulnerable to me. Throughout seasons 1,2 and 3 so far, she has learned so much and let her true colours shine. She is, as Brittany would say, a unicorn.

"So guys, this is obviously the wonderfully talented Naya Rivera who plays Santana Lopez on glee."

"Being vulnerable is all about connection and expression. It needs to be real. Like... when Santana finds out about the campaign video, she shows vulnerability as she's insecure about being a lesbian. So, just show me the story behind the words, okay? I can't wait to hear it." We take our places underneath a spotlight. Everyone's, bar mine, turns off. We all get into our freeze frames, preparing for a huge moment. The introduction begins and I take in a breath of fresh air. For Maria.

* * *

_Blake: nobody knows, nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry_

_Lily: if I could pretend that I'm asleep when my tears start to fall_

_Aylin:I peek out from behind these walls_  
_I think nobody knows, nobody knows, no_

_Mario: Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice_  
_The one I used to hear before my life made a choice_

_Michael: But I think nobody knows, no no_  
_Nobody knows, no_

_Callie: Baby, oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_

_Shanna: And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?_

_All: And I've lost my way back home_  
_I think nobody knows, no_  
_I said nobody knows_  
_Nobody cares_

_Charlie: It's win or lose, not how you play the game_  
_And the road to darkness has a way_

_Nellie:Of always knowing my name_  
_But I think nobody knows, no no_  
_Nobody knows, no no no no_

_Baby, oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?_

_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_Me_


	29. Chapter 29: Stuck in Reverse

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like... forever, I've been busy with my SYOC. But, I'm here now so enjoy Vunerability. I am going to really put a lot of effort in to this, I have big plans... (Just like Quinn.)**

* * *

_Mario's POV_

__I wipe a tear from my eye and let Blake direct me to my seat. I know I aced it, but everyone else sounded pretty good to. Naya's smooth voice ripples through the air, making all the constant shuffling cease.

"Wow guys, that was so emotional! It almost got me crying. So, where to start. Well, let's start with Blake." Blake is such a good guy; his talent is undeniable. He was so emotional and I could feel it.

"You were so true, all your actions and expressions were so honest; I really felt it. Lily, I thought your voice was outstanding, but I think you need to be more... subtle with your pain. It seems very outgoing and theatrical rather than realistic, okay? Cool." Lily will not be impressed. She is such a perfectionist, but such a drama queen. She just needs the balance. And an attitude check.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

I wait patiently to be mentioned, but it doesn't come. Naya mentions about confidence (again, ugh.) to Nellie before commenting on Callie's sincerity. It is just so aggravating not getting your shot. But I'm not going to show it, I won't stoop to that low. I just need to focus, but it's hard. Especially when you have a crush on a main contender.

Eagerly, we all wait to hear our fate. In the end, Blake wins the assignment. Which is fair, we all knew he was going to win. We discover that the music video is 'My Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. I love me some Kelly; she's a strong, proud women who can kick ass in the range department. She's a powerhouse, so I can relate. The direction for the video is our emotional fears and secrets. Sadly, there won't be choreography so we're going to talk to Erik about our 'secrets and scares'. From that, he will shape the concept; which is broadly labelled 'Dark sides'. Wow, creative. I know exactly what I'm gonna say, but I know it ain't gonna be pretty.


	30. Chapter 30: Who I really am

_Charlie's POV_

__I watch Aylin swagger into the booth and I can't help but smile. A few minutes later, she returns and forces me into the booth.

"Hey Nicki!" I chirp as I close the door. We engage in small talk for a few minutes before I record my solo.

_"And remind me who I... really am_

_Please remind me who I really a-a-Aaam!"_

Nicki nods suggestively so I exit the booth and settle down next to Aylin again. We resume our tickle fight where I win.

"Charlie, stop it!" She squeals, trying valiantly to wriggle out of my grip; this method is unsuccessful.

"Okay, on one condition." I pant, ceasing for a moment. I look into her eyes, and try to think of something to say. She looks at me questioningly.

"You kiss me." YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY SAY THAT!

She shrugs and bends down close, her lips on mine. We kiss passionately for a few minutes, and I never want her to stop. When she pulls away, I let my usual dopey grin spread across my face. I think I'm in love.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__When I enter the booth, Nicki smiles at me. I try to return it, but it hurts to much so I jut nod and wave slightly. A flash of worry passes across Nicki's face, but only for a fleeting moment.

"So Michael, how are you?" Nicki asks, trying to seem curious when really she's anxious.

"Fine." I respond flatly, my eyes trained to the floor. We get onto recording almost immediately.

_"Will you stay, even if it hu-u-rts,_

_Even if I try to shut you out, will you return?" _

"Um, Michael? Are you okay, really? I mean, you were off pitch and time. Focus, k?" I shake my head; this is not going to be easy.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__We all sit round the table, seizing our second portions of pasta. I steal a glance at Charlie who sits on the other side of the table. He catches me staring so he cocks his head in my direction and I giggle, looking down to the floor. It's my turn to clean up after dinner and Charlie offers to 'assist' me. I accept, but it makes me nervous. I think I really like him, but I don't want to seem that I am too eager. As everyone leaves, I feel slightly apprehensive. I collect up the dishes and start stacking the dishwasher, but Charlie's silent. I look up, and he's totally checking me out. He brushes a strand of hair off my face and tips my head upwards, and I follow him until we are both upright. Then our lips touch and I feel my heart miss a beat. He's the one.


	31. Chapter 31: It hurts too much

**This chapter is the discussion about their 'Dark Sides', so enjoy!**

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__I am quite anxious about this discussion. I mean, this is us showing everything and I don't know whether that's something I can do. I mean, I'm not used to being on this side of the table. We all gather in the living room and wait patiently for Robert. The minutes drag by and it's so hard not to run away and retreat. I have to stand tall and be strong; it's too late now to turn back.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

__"So Shanna, what was life like for you?" Erik asks. I look down at the floor, finding it hard to really be strong about this. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. So I inhale a deep breath and begin.

"I guess my dark side is my mother. I didn't know that she had a drug problem until a group of mean girls told me and called me a... 'crack baby'. I just didn't know how to deal with it. That's my story, I guess..." I say, trailing off. I try to be positive and a big girl, but it's just so hard when you relive those moments. I just don't want to have to endure that again.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

__"My dark side is... I was the bully. I was the girl who was feared, the one who would threaten and beat up innocent girls if they were an easy target. It... just makes me so ashamed." I sob, my tears staining the cushion. I find it so hard to really open up, as no one ever wants to listen. But now I feel more accepted, like someone cares. Blake puts his arm around me, supporting me and letting me feel that it is over and forgiven. But it will never be forgiven, not until I forgive myself for the torment I made people endure.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__I reflect over what everyone has said as we disperce and go our separate ways. I'm intrieged for the music video; it's going to be hard but I'm prepared to face it. I'm sick and tired of being the victim, the one who always sits back. I'm going to stand up and lead the charge.

"So man," Blake says as he changes in the guys room. I continue with my sudoku puzzle. "What were you gonna say as your dark side?"

"I'd rather not dude, it hurts too much. "


	32. Chapter 32: I feel so small

_Nellie's POV_

__My nerves bubble inside of me, the butterflies flapping their delicate wings manically. I'm worried about how this will all turn out; this can go either way. There is no security in this situation and it is daunting. Everyone else seems to feel the same. None of us are ourselves, not even Charlie! This is the sort of thing i'd prefer to keep behind closed doors, locked away as the key is thrown away like rubbish. The worst thing is, I feel that way all the time. I just want it to go away...

* * *

_Mario's POV_

__Alone. Isolated. Judged. These are me fears I am afraid to utter aloud. I know that everyone thinks the fear of being blind is terrifying but it's the thought of regaining sight that is really intimidating. I've created the world in my mind, shaped around what I hear and I don't want it to not meet my expectations. Erik doesn't know this, but I act as if I'm afraid. I'm a damn good actor and I know that I can do this better than any pretender, not even Blake. I feel like I'm safe, because I've delivered to a high standard this week. No one can tear me down.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

__After we arrive back on campus, it is almost as if a veil has been lifted, revealing ourselves to our peers. We know more about each other, and it came at the right time. It's not really fun and games anymore, but I'm still going to make the most of it while I can. I fall on the sofa, soon joined by Michael and Blake.

"You okay man?" I say in my turn on, turn off Australian accent. Blake chuckles slightly, and Michael grins his awkward grin. I thoroughly enjoy doing this, making people smile. It's the kick that you get, the rush of excitement. The pride that stays with me for life. That's the perk of an impossible dream, I'm not going to forget this. But I'm not quite done fighting yet.


	33. Chapter 33: I'll be yours

... _if you'll be mine_

_- Lover of the light- Mumford and sons_

**Hey! I know yesterday I should've updated, but I was super busy. So, here is the revealing chapter. **

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I am so worried this week. I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, twisting and churning my insides so I feel sick. But I persevere through it, knowing that the battle is still going strong.

"Hey guys. This week was hard, but you all did exceptionally well and really made this video unforgettable. Let's start with Blake," Blake gives a slight smile, his overall face returning to a mutual expression.

"You were so outstanding this week in the way you attacked the task and helped others come to terms with it. You showed great skills and were the true epitome of glee. You are top of the callback list, congratulations!" After leaving the stage, Callie, Charlie, Shanna and Aylin leave, and Michael, Nellie, Mario and I are left alone again, broken.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I watch Nellie leave the stage, her eyes filled with tears. I know I should really let go, but it's so difficult. I just want time to stop, so I can never hear what the future holds. Because I know it's not going to be good.

* * *

Two hours later I am more nervous than ever. I'm first to go and I stumble onstage, regaining my balance as I come into the judges view. Breathe.

"Hi, I'm going to be singing I will wait by Mumford and Sons. Enjoy,

_So break my step_  
_And relent_  
_Well you forgave and I won't forget_  
_Know what we've seen_  
_And him with less_  
_Now in some way shake the excess_

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_Now I'll be bold_  
_As well as strong_  
_And use my head alongside my heart_  
_So tame my flesh_  
_And fix my eyes_  
_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down,_  
_Wait for now_  
_I'll kneel down,_  
_Know my ground_

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_"

The applause dies down and I stand still in front of the judges.

"Michael, wow. Were you singing that to anyone in particular?" Ryan asks.

"Yes. Her name is Nellie, Nellie Vietenheimer. "

* * *

_Lily's POV_

_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back_  
_On my knees someday_  
_Oh whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more_

_Oh my man I love him so_  
_He'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair_  
_But I don't care_  
_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_  
_I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back_  
_On my knees someday_  
_Oh whatever my man is_  
_I am his forever more_

I know it wasn't perfect, but it's good enough for me. I won't ever be perfect, but I'm finally excepting that. I hope the judges do to.

* * *

_Mario's POV_

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away_

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you,"_

* * *

__That evening, Mario Bonds leaves the glee project, setting out to continue inspiring people all over the world. As another day comes to an end in the competition, every competitor goes to sleep, excited for the new day as it breaks.


	34. Chapter 34: Could be, who knows?

**Hey guys! So excited about this week, hope you like it!**

**Remember how much I love reviews? Just sayin'. **

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I'm glad it's over. Vunerability week I mean, not Mario's exit. I will miss him, we all will. Sometimes he was really wise and funny, but it's time to move on. I wake up refreshed, hoping not to shed any more tears today. All the other guys are up, so I stretch before clambering out of bed. In the corridor, I meet Callie who looks excited today. We exchange a few groggy words before I enter the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I'm feeling good, and ready for the challenge. I just hope that everyone knows it. Ha, jokes.

* * *

_Aylin's POV  
_

__We all gather in the living area and wait patiently for Robert. Now and then, I glance over at Charlie. He's always so carefree, completely crazy but so calm at the same time. I really think I love him, but can you ever be sure? We all know he likes me, but I just need... time. But how long do I have? I mean, there's not much time until this moment is history, so I have to make my mark before it's wiped. I need to be myself, to show that I'm not just a stereotype, or some badass chick. I just need to be me. Because now it's serious.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

__Robert comes in and I'm pretty excited. Everything is about now, not the past or future. Living in the moment, YOLO and all that jazz. He stands in front of us, a smile plastered on his face. Everyone is engaged.

"Hey guys! So, we're half way!" He exclaims, making us all cheer; Blake cheers the loudest. Blake. There seemed to be a spark, but it's been caged in a jar, trying valiently to escape to the real world once again. It just got put out, we just stopped feeling. I thought it was real, but I think it was more of a spur of the moment thing. Especially after Ali's actions, we just couldn't continue it; it felt wrong. Just like so many things in my life.

"So, this week's theme is one which is vital in acting. Sometimes, plans change. At times, in amongst the madness, there isn't enough time in the day, so we have to record the day before a shoot, or learn choreography, or do something new. To master this, you need one skill... Adaptability." There is a mixed reation to this. I mean, it's pretty cool but it's awfully daunting. This week will be difficult, but I am prepared to overcome. And that's what I'll do.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__As the confusion and excitement gradually dies down, Robert glances towards the door. Something's coming, something good.

"Your homework assignment is 'Pumped up Kicks' by Foster the people," Whispers of 'I love that song' and 'god help us' bounce around the room. "But that's not all. Usually, I'd give you your lyric sheets and you'd go off and choreograph, but I have something to throw into the equation." That's when eight wheelchairs are pushed into the room... and that's when I become afraid.


	35. Chapter 35: One step at a time

_Nellie's POV_

__I'd like to say it's simple, or I can do it, but I'm a terrible liar. Some people pick it up pretty fast, like Charlie, Shanna and Blake. Michael and I struggle the most, being told that we're not slick enough, not quick enough, not in time or in sync. I just want to throw the damn chair and leg it, run away to some distant sanctuary where I can be free and alone. I inwardly sigh as we're informed that we have to go through yet another sequence for the trillionth time. Awkwardly, I shuffle in my chair. The front door begins to open and we all turn, perplexed about who it is at the door.

"Hey guys! I'm Kevin."

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

__I can't help but think how Ali would react when Kevin entered our house (Honestly, I thought he couldn't walk...). Behind him, another stage ninja wheels in his chair. He sits down, adjusting things on the various levers and buttons. He stretches his fingers before resting them comfortably on the wheels, moving forward slightly to become level to us.

"So, I'm here to help. I know some of you guys have never actually been near a chair before, so Robert thought that I, as your mentor, should come help you. Suprise!" We burst into a short-lived laughter, my voice heard over everyone. An hour later, we are all in time (ish,ugh, some people. Ha.) and I feel confident in my movement. Soon after this, Kevin bids us goodnight and leaves our humble abode. Instantly, we relax. There's so much pressure when a star is watching you, scrutinizing our every movement. Aylin and Shanna leave to go to bed and I watch them leave, sort of wishing I could clear everything up with Aylin and make it official, whatever IT is. Eh, love can wait.


	36. Chapter 36: All I need to know

_Lily's POV_

Take a deep breath. The music begins and so do the solos, bouncing round the room, everyone buzzing with excitement. Me? I'm scared as hell. I have this vision of falling flat on my face live, or breaking the wheelchair or... something!? I just don't want my legacy to be that. Yet I can't put it out of my head and it stays in my mind, like an ember in the flame. Michael's the first to sing, his smooth voice breezing around the room. He's followed by Shanna, who shows off in her chair. Blake then begins, his voice more forceful than Michael's, but equally as effective. Charlie then takes centre stage, rolling around with ease. Then it's my moment, I can't screw this up...

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I zone out for a split second and glance at Lily. She's a white as a sheet, completely petrified. We continue with the routine and I pray that she'll deliver. I just think she's misunderstood. She means well, but her reflection is negative and drags her down. I can see it in her eyes. She's battling with the consequences of her mistakes, longing to be accepted and have a home. Well, I'm not going to let this pass me by, I'm gonna be the bigger man. I'm going to try.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

After Lily, it's my turn. I spent ages fiddling with the lyrics to make it work, trying different arrangements. In the end, I settled for what I performed, exactly what was expected. I could have done better- I know that- but I just can't believe in myself that much.

Nellie's next. As usual she's awkward and holds herself back. This behaviour is mirrored in a similar way to Callie's, someone who could have been better but just didn't cut it. And she knows it. The pain and despair on her face is heartbreaking, so I look away. I'm just not brave enough to see it.


	37. Chapter 37: Harder to ignore it

**Hey everyone! This chapter is about who won the homework and the reaction to it. I feel like this really portrays how everyone looks at this person, and what everyone's really thinking. It shows that Shanna isn't Miss Perfect and the winner is swept aside. (Deep.) Enjoy!**

**Little announcement: I've made a forum (Discovered this yesterday, fail.) and it's a WMHS roleplay thing. I hope you guys at least take a moment of your time to have a look and maybe submit an entry. You can be a glee, glee project or an OC. The choice is yours! Link is below. **

_ myforums/areuacat/4244038/_

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

__In the end, Michael wins the homework assignment. Accordingly, Blake and I were runner ups. I don't like the sound of that. It implies that we're not good enough, when everyone knows we're the front runners, always consistently good. But I'm not complaining, that's obvious. We don't know what our song is yet, we'll find out tomorrow. We're clueless of what the future holds, but I have a sneaky suspicion I'll prevail and come out unscaved. Everyone else, I'm not sure. I think Michael won't handle the pressure, he never does. Ugh, he's so unreliable. But only time will tell...

* * *

_Michael's POV_

__It's an awful feeling, being expected to fail. Everyone said well done, but it was so fake it's unreal. Well, apart from Blake. He's the best one here, in every way. And me? I'm his sidekick, never quite measuring up to him, always second best. I may have won the battle, but the war is far from won. I'm not giving up though. I'm just looking forward to the feeling of the satisfaction of proving everyone wrong. Proving that I'm not some random person, that I'm special, important. The game is on, and I'm ready to win.


	38. Chapter 38:Knock the thoughts right down

_Callie's POV_

__We all wait patiently for Nicki to announce the homework. I have a feeling it'll be something epic, something completely and utterly awesome. She soon arrives and we all anxiously stand, awaiting our brief.

"Someone's pumped!" Nicki nudges Michael, making him awkwardly laugh. I hope he's okay this week. I feel like no one expects much, that's what Blake said. I hope he brings the house down. "So you wanna know?" We all nod eagerly. "It's kinda epic, I must warn you. Your song is... Some nights by Fun!" We all scream and celebrate, delighted that it's so good.

"Michael, wanna lead the charge?" He nods again, obidiently following Nicki into the booth. And we watch him go, faint muttering following him.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__Michael comes out a few minutes later, grinning like a loon. I smack him on the back and hand him his coursework before entering the booth, feeling pretty great about the week.

"Hey Nicki!" I beam, waving at her. We chat for a little bit before I place the headphones on my head and prepare to begin my solo. But, from the moment I start, the pitching's all wrong. I try again, more failure heading my way. I had no idea it would be this hard, I didn't want it to be this way. Maybe I'm not as reliable as I thought.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__"Michael's been a while, hasn't he?" Lily mutters in a low voice to us as we shuffle on the comfy chairs. Michael makes a grunt in agreement while some people- Shanna and Callie- look concerned. I just sort of numbly look ahead, not really sure what to say. To be honest, I'm terrified. If Michael's ace and Blake's struggling, what hope do we have? There is none, to be blunt. After what feels like forever, Blake returns. His hair is slightly messed up and he expression is neutral. He's the sort of guy who keeps quiet when he has problems, the person who feels eternally guilty for dropping his pain on you. It's something I admire but also despise, I can never make my mind up about it. Lily, Aylin and Charlie come and go, Charlie taking considerably longer than the others. We don't really see Shanna after she records, she's too engrossed in her own thoughts. Then it's my turn and I'm worried. But, somehow, I escape unscaved, leaving the doorway open for Callie to complete her task. Callie's okay, but isn't completely satisfied with her performance. We leave with heavy, wondering hearts, unsure of what will come of this upside down week we are facing. But, as Blake says, we'll always be here for each other. I just wish I could truly believe that.


	39. Chapter 39: I won't fall

_Charlie's POV_

Today's the day to start accepting who we really are and whether we could truly do this. I feel so passionate about this and feel as though I'm in with a shot of winning. Saying that, I don't always trust my judgement. This week hasn't been my strongest, but I'm going to keep fighting. I'm not giving up on my dreams. We drive in silence, not really sure of what to say. We have no idea what the future holds or what we will and won't be told, but this ominous thought lingers in the air. Finally, Aylin speaks (thank dead god!)

"So, what do you think will be our challenge this week?"

"Some sort of costume stunt?"

"Hard choreography?"

"The real challenge for Blake and Michael will be going through a whole routine without doing their peanut butter tongues." Truth.

* * *

_Shanna's POV  
_

I keep quiet for the whole journey, not having anything to truly say. I am engrossed in my own thoughts and I can't utter my thoughts aloud. I feel like I could just keep crying, letting my regretful tears silently roll down my cheeks, hidden only by my mask. I'm not okay, I can't pretend that I am. I just feel like I've disappointed myself. I thought I sort of had this in the bag, that I was special and a front runner. I thought that, just maybe, I could beat Blake. I thought that it would be okay and i could go home with an inevitable win. But I guess I'm not as special as I thought. But, saying that, the game is far from over. And I intend on going home with the glory. I'll do whatever it takes to get to the top and win, I think I'm finally ready to start fighting. Game on.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

When we enter the set, it's almost completely silent, eerily so. Afraid, we scuttle around the room, shouting things like 'Echo!' and 'The suspense' and, in Charlie's case 'I think I left the tap water running!' (Uh, some people. :D) But we hear some movement and follow the sound through corridor after corridor, the walls lined with single words written neatly on coloured paper. We progress and our voice level escalates. Soon we are all talking, even Shanna. We reach an open doorway leading out to an auditorium type stage where our recording is playing. Curious, we all edge to the centre of the stage, where an envelope lays. Blake picks it up, ripping it open.

"What's it say?" Callie asks, trying to climb on Charlie so she's in view of the message.

"It says: Don't look up." Then, all of a sudden, a cold substance falls from the ceiling, drenching us.

"Holy crap, it's the war of the slushie!"

And that was only the beginning.


	40. Chapter 40: No looking back for us

_Blake's POV_

I have to admit, I screamed like a girl when the slushies fell. It was the shock. I cringed as the slush seeped down into my pants and trickled down my ankles before resting at my toes. I shook my legs out and rubbed the sting out of my eyes, my face numb from the slushee. Michael was gasping for air next to me, blinking madly as he tried to get the red dye no.7 out of his eyes. Nellie was hugging herself protectively, frozen to the bone. Aylin was laughing slightly in long, laboured pants. As I cleared out my ears, I heard Robert, Eric and Zach's booming laughter as it echoed round the auditorium. I looked up again and squinted as Zach hugged himself, practically wetting himself. Eric was chuckling almost silently, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Next to him, Robert was smiling broadly, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling by his eyes, making them even more noticable. His glasses were slipping down his nose slightly as he peered down at us comically.

"Feeling the love over here!" Charlie called, making us all laugh.

"Hey Mike, you missed a spot."

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I thought that was it, but I was so wrong. After going and cleaning up, Rob informed us that we'd be having a slushee war and would be on teams. Blake and Michael are team captains and we are seperated accordingly. Shanna, Nellie and Charlie are put on Michael's team while Callie, Aylin and I are put on Blake's team, which is a relief. The music begins playing and we enter from seperate areas of the stage and split off, causing Charlie and Aylin to climb like ninja's over the fold out chairs. Everyone begins to get serious, circling and eying each other in a determined fashion. We make our way onto the stage and the war begins. Frantically, I rush to the middle as seize a slushie, throwing the contents madly and hitting Charlie, who braces himself. As time passes, the floor becomes slippier from the tossed slush and the slushee hitting us from overhead. Somehow, we all practically remember to lip sync. The music cuts out and we all collapse, exasperated and shattered from all the draining fun. Robert approaches (not too close though, he can't get too messy).

"Guys great job. But there's more."

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

Usually, I'm pretty good when it comes to picking up choreography after short notice. But for some reason, my brain stopped working, probably frozen by the slushee dripping out of my blue tinged hair. As we rehearse, we slide and slip crazily, pushing, shoving and holding each other for support. As we spin in the middle of the routine, I feel my body fall to the ground. The music stops abruptly and I sit numbly on the floor, my head throbbing and my legs and elbows sore from the fall. I sense Charlie by my side and Robert jogs on stage, cautiously snaking through the crowd of people. I sit up swaying slightly, feeling slightly light headed.

"Are you okay Aylin?" He asks, his hand squeezing mine.

"Fine. I'll be okay, huh." I whisper back, more feebly than I intended.

"Charlie, maybe you should take her back to-"

"-No!" I interrupt, slightly more forcefully this time ."I really want to stay. I just need to, uh... clear ma space." I plead. Robert hesitates for a moment but nods.

"Okay, but if you feel nausious or faint, let us know."

"Oh don't worry, you'll know!" I joke, pulling myself up and stumbling slightly, holding Charlie for balance. I wait for our cue and continue, avoiding the worried glances coming my way. I'm a fighter, and always will be. Not even a little fall can stop me now.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

"After such a hectic day, I just desperately want to rest!" I say, causing everyone to nod and agree. "It's been crazy, but I loved it." Aylin comments, her eyes looking into Charlie's as his cheeks blush slightly. He nods, propping her up higher on his lap. I see Lily roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. It makes me feel so irritated. It's called love, Lily needs to learn. I give Lily a hard look in the front mirror and she shrugs, her eyes back on the road. Michael sits slightly awkwardly next to Charlie and Aylin, his eyes fixed on the passing lampposts and roadsigns. I give him a slight smile and he returns it before returning to his former position. When we arrive back at Campus, Blake smiles in a welcoming way while Nellie gives a half-hearted wave. Shanna isn't there, I guess she went inside. But that doesn't matter. In some shape of form, we're all here and loving every moment. There isn't time to think, our lives are zooming past and we just need to follow them and not look back. I think I can do that.

* * *

I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you like it to. Leave a review; I'd love to hear from you!


	41. Chapter 42: Not Just Yet

_Aylin's POV_

No one's safe.

This fact was highlighted in my mind as I filed onto the stage, my eyes trained to the floor. I stood inbetween Charlie and Shanna, who both looked nervous and tense. I clocked the other competitors who all had the same look of utter terror and fear on their face, which I mirrored almost exactly. I was freaking terrified. Every step the judges took towards the stage was like a heartbeat lost before this would all end. And I don't want it to end, not just yet.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

"Hey guys!" Robert exclaims, his eyes bright but his heart heavy. I glance at Nellie and Blake who stand on either side of me, looking freaked. I face forward again and reach my hands towards Nellie's. When they touch, I squeeze hers gently, trying deperately to re-assure her that it's all going to be okay. Blake nods at me and I give him a slight smile back. I can't make Blake feel better, he seems to know what's ahead. After a brief over-view of the week, Robert's expression hardens and we all prepare.

"Michael, as the homework winner there was a lot of pressure on you. But, to our suprise, you overcame and outperformed. You were a star and that's why... you are top of the callback list!" I let my neutral expression crack into a pleased smile and begin the walk off-stage, glancing back to see a tear silently roll down Nellie's blushed cheeks.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

I feel sick. I try and focus on something else, like a chair in the audience or Nicki's broche. Nothing works. I tear my eyes away from the wings and face the front again, just like everyone else.

"Aylin, Lily and Nellie... you are all called back for next week!" Shocked, I stand paralysed for a moment. Eyes smiling, Aylin and Lily lead me offstage, desperate to reunite with Mike. As we depart, I send up a silent prayer saying 'thank you'.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

Shanna, Blake and Callie. Blake, Callie and Shanna. Callie, Shanna and Blake. These three people are the top dogs in this game of fate. Then there's me, Mr Unexpected. Some people would argue it's a gift; believe me, it's a damn curse. I wish I could be normal and not unusual. Sometimes, being special sucks. Just like now. Yeah.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

As much as I hate to admit it, I knew I'd be here. Blake too. Too much has gone wrong to make things right again and that's unforgivable. Part of me expected to cruise through the competition without a hitch, without this moment. But you can't always get what you wish for, I've learned that the hard way. I know now that whatever happens, it means losing someone who I've grown to love dearly. And I can't accept that, I just can't.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

A few minutes later, Callie leaves the stage as the final saved contender. My body relaxes slightly then, knowing that I won't have to compete against her. Instead, I'll fight alongside her, if I survive. I'm not all that hopeful though. But who can be hopeful when you know you're not good enough or to the standard of your fellow peers? Someone with more confidence than me, that's for sure. Someone who hasn't had their heart broken so many times that it's too fragile to mend. That's who.

* * *

**Charlie- Save the world- Swedish House Mafia**

**Blake- Love is easy- McFly**

**Shanna-Wide Awake- Katy Perry**


	42. Chapter 43: Gotta Be True to Myself

**Hey everyone, wassup. So, I have two things to say:**

**1) I was reviewing my chapters and noticed that Shanna has already sung 'Wide Awake' so instead she will be singing 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson. **

**2) PLEASE don't forget to review! I miss hearing your opinions and ideas so I would love to hear your views, whether it's concepts, couples or prompts, please let me know. Anybody out there?**

**So, this is the bottom three. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

_In. Out. In. Out._

I scan the judges who sit casually in the audience from left to right, trying to calm my nerves. My stomach rises and falls as I breathe at a rapid pace so I try and control and compose myself. I've been here before, I know what will happen. Seconds pass by and I wait silently, waiting for my cue. But I don't want it to come. I don't want to know what happens next in my story.

_In. Out. In. Out._

The stage hand signals for me to advance onto the stage and I do so, trying to be graceful and mature. In my head, I skim through the lyrics, trying to memorize them once again. I reach the microphone and stand directly in front of the judges, sweat building under my tight dress.

"Hi there, I'm Shanna and this is Since you've been gone. Y'all enjoy,"

_In. Out. In-_

_" __Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah _

_Since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you now I get What I want Since you've been gone  
How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way  
You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again  
Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (I get) I get what I want Since you've been gone__"_

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

"Hi there, once again I am Charlie Lubeck and I will be performing Save the world by Swedish House Mafia for you today,

_It's far from home,_ _It's for the better_ _What we dream, it's all that matters_ _We're on our way, united_  
_Turn the crowd up now_ _We'll never back down_ _Shoot down the skyline_ _Watch it on primetime_ _Turn up the love now_ _Listen up now, turn up the love_  
_Who's gonna save the world tonight,_ _Who's gonna bring it back to life_ _We're gonna make it, you and I,_ _We're gonna save the world tonight._  
_Who's gonna save_ _Who's gonna bring_ _We're gonna make it, you and I,_ _Who's gonna save_ _Who's gonna bring_ _We're gonna save the world tonight_"

As the music ceases to exist I jump down (safety first kids!) from the piano and place the mic back on it's stand. I pant, my breathing heavy and laboured. I rock back on and forth on my heels, waiting for the almighty verdict.

"Charlie, that was an awfully difficult arrangement there," Ryan says, brow furrowed. I stare at my shoes, waiting for the inevitable blow. "And you blew it out of the water!" And that's when I almost go insane. My head shoots up and I punch the air triumphantly. "You are unlike any performer I've ever encountered; you are adventurous and I like that spontanious nature that you have about you. Just don't forget why you're here, don't forget that if you want to be on glee, then you need to focus and take it seriously."

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I think I'm gonna puke. I stumble onstage and, as I try to regain my balance, I give a slight wave. I've never been here before, and I don't like it.

"I... am Bla...Ka and I'll be sing...ging... Phew... Love... Love is eeasy..." I stutter, shaking. I cling onto the mic stand and wait for the backing to kick in. Here we go.

_"Do do do do do do  
Today, I'm laughing the clouds away I hear what the flowers say They drink every drop of rain And I see places that I have been In ways that I've never seen This side of the grass is green  
Oh I can't believe that it's so simple It feels so natural to me  
A simple equation, With no complications, to leave you confused. If this is love, love, love, Oh, it's the easiest thing to do. _

_Oooohhh Ohhha!_

_If this is love, then love is easy It's the easiest thing to do If this is love, then love completes me. Cause the proof is I've been missing you A simple equation, With no complications, to leave you confused. If this is love, love, love, Oh, it's the easiest thing to do  
Do do do do do do"_

* * *

One by one, Charlie, Shanna and Blake approach the list, eyes watery and hearts heavy. In the main house, their competitors wait anxiously to discover their fate. Fortunately, when they re-enter the choir room, all three contenders are still their with beaming smiles on their faces. It seems as though all of them will be there for another week.


	43. Chapter 44: Something new

_Aylin's POV_

I don't think I've ever been so glad to be woken up with freezing cold water, curtousy of Charlie. The thought of losing him- or Blake or Shanna- is almost unthinkable. So, although I'm sopping wet and cold, at least it's for a good cause... or something. I dry myself off and change, just in time to meet Robert in the main room. We all settle down and Robert begins his introduction.

"Hey guys, this week's theme is one that is difficult for some, but easy for others. Most performers will encounter this style of art at some point, which can be awfully challenging. It is also something many people on the show take pride- or indeed, pain- in doing. Your theme is..." I shoot a slight glance at Shanna and we share a knowing smile.

"Danceability"

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

Oh god no. I clap half-heartedly along with Callie and Lily as Robert tries to settle us down. This will NOT end well, I know it. I'll probably end up decapitating someone!

"So, your homework assignment is the song Earthquake by Labarinth and Tinie Tempah. It involves rapping which will certainly be... interesting to watch. I can't wait to see it along with your guest mentor, a great glee dancer. Also, Zach will be coming to review and rank your skills so, no pressure."

Am I the only one feeling the pressure?

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will certainly be longer. Please review!**


	44. Chapter 45: Stronger than yesterday

_Blake's POV_

I collapse on my bed, my hair slick with sweat which is constantly dripping down my face. I reach for my towell and rub it over my face, my eyes glued shut. When I'm finished, I dismissively chuck the towell in Michael's direction before running my tingling fingers through my damp hair. We've been rehearsing our song- Starships- for over two hours, and people like Nellie, Lily and Callie are still struggling to get the moves down. I sigh, rolling onto my side. I wish everything could be... better, ya know? I wish we lived in a world where there wasn't constant pressure beating down on us, where we were being watched and monitered closely. But most of all, I wish that, somehow, I could make all the pain and heartache go away. But this isn't a perfect, fair world. This is the real world. And, like it or not, this constant attention is my world now. Even though I hate it, I refuse to let it slip out of my grip too easily.

* * *

_Mentor's POV_

I admit it, I'm awfully confused. It's a bit of a whirlwind, being here rather than shooting on set. I pace the hallway, trying to recap my welcome speech which has decided to go off on vacation or something. I lean against the hard wall and put my palms together, rubbing small circles. I am shaken from this dream by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I sigh, shrugging my cheerios bag onto my shoulder and fashioning my unicorn head band onto my head, patting it firmly with my right hand. Then I approach the door and place my hand on the metal handle. I breathe in and out then plunge into the sea of noise that eagerly awaits my arrival. Let's hope I don't screw this up.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

My mouth kind of dopily hangs a few centimetres from the floor when she saunters in. I take it all in and snap out of my trance, shaking my head and doing a double-take. Heather. Morris. Hemo. Holy Shit. Trying to look natural, I join in clapping, avoiding Blake's smug smirk and knowing gaze. I mean, He can't blame me!

"So as you know, this is Heather Morris who plays-" Robert is cut off by the feedback from a blowhorn.

"Brittany, Bitch!" Zach says, bursting through the side door. We all turn and laugh as he stands in a signature Sue tracksuit- bright red with two white stripes on each side- clutching a blowhorn. We all spiral into fits of laughter; Shanna is on the verge of tears while Nellie lets out a slight snort which makes her blush. We try to calm down and regain our composure, but it's pretty damn difficult.

"You know," Charlie splutters, wiping a tear from his eye, "Not many people can pull off that look Zachary. But you? Damn, you look fineee..." He purrs. Thank you Charlie. Thank you.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

We wait anxiously for the music to start, shifting uncomfortably in our positions. I glance quickly at Michael: Collected, Calm and freaking hot. I know it's stupid. I know he'll never fall for me, the fat girl with the tude. But I can dream, right. I mean, it's sort of reachable. If I was fantisising about Blake, then it'd be stupid. But, with Michael, it doesn't feel stupid. It feels right, natural, real. I turn away when the beat kicks in and just focus on what I'm here for: To win. No other goal. But if I said I was always this focussed, I'd be lying. Because I can pretend, it's what I do. And I'm getting good.

* * *

_Shanna:Uh, let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say_

_Blake: Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad boys like me, are hard to come by_

_Michael:The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Lily:Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents_

_Nellie: I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Callie: Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Shanna: Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Lily: Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Charlie:Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Callie:Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Blake:Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Michael:Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Nellie:Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than any other!)_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh_  
_(We're higher than any other!)_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh_  
_(We're higher than any other!)_

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

We all take a seat and look expectantly at Heather. She looks pretty hyped and pleased, which is good. My eyes wonder to Zach, who looks like he's struggling. As Heather begins her feedback, I straighten up, avoiding Zach's strained expression.

"... Nellie, you lacked confidence. Just be daring and bold, mmkay? Switch things up..."

"Blake, you had great expression in movement and sound. Keep doing what you're doing..."

"Lily, don't forget about power and projection and stuff, and remember..."

"Aylin, you had a great sense of musicality and total control, great job..."

And, once again, I'm forgotten. Shoved into the background without a second look. Yeah, I may be over-reacting and being selfish. I just feel like I'm being neglected, and that's not okay. Not today.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. A while ago someone asked for Michael/Lily, so I decided to finally do some. I felt like the timed was right. So, how do you think that'll go? Is it truly hopeless? Lemme know in the reviews and I'll post again soon. xxx**


	45. Chapter 45: Just the way it goes

_Blake's POV_

As we are directed out of the choir room, I'm still smiling. I'm over the moon. We have an amazing song, an amazing concept, and, to my genuine suprise, I won! It's a really awesome feeling, and it's great to see what support I'm getting from everyone else. The keep saying that I was great and deserved it, which is really reassuring. Shanna even perked up a bit, saying I was the best one there. Nellie kept smiling at me, which was lovely. It seems as though... everything is finally falling into place. I feel like I'm finding myself again. Thank god.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Even though I'm super jealous of Blake for getting a one-on-one with Heather, I'm honestly pleased that he won. He owned the whole assignment and is so natural when he dances. He is just such a fun guy to watch, and that's why I'm pretty sure he's got this competition in the bag (well, him or Shanna). All of us have flaws, which is why we'll be seen as 'Hard to work with' and 'unproffesional'. I figured it all out. That's why I'm living like every day is my last because it probably will be. I know that I am the worst of the three guys left, and that I'm nowhere near safe. So, as time progresses, I just feel my hope fading. And soon, it all be gone.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I am so syched. 'I wanna dance with somebody' is such an amazing song, and we're getting to record it. I mean, come on, it's Whitney. I can't wait for choreography tomorrow, it's really exciting. I can sense that the choreography is going to be plain epic. I can just feel it.

When we get back to the apartment, we all get comfortable on the couch and start talking about tomorrow iwth recording and choreography, and what we think will happen. I rest my head on Charlie's shoulder and co-ordinate my breathing with his, our chests rising and falling in perfect harmony. I look up to him and smile. He smiles back and my cheeks begin to blush. I have an urge to kiss him, but then get a pillow in the head, curtousy of Michael.

"Way to ruin the moment Mike!" Charlie says, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Aww Charles... you're blushing!" Lily squeaks, gigggling.

"And they called it, puppy loooooooovvvvvvvvvaaaaaa" Blake warbles inbetween chuckles. I rest my head in my hands.

"Someone get me out of here!"


	46. Chapter 46: I can see it in your eyes

_Nicki's POV_

Another day, another one gone. I know it's stupid, but I spend my day with these guys speculating and guessing who'll they'll play and who'll bite the dust at the end of the week. The competition is certainly tighter this week, and now it's all to play for. Blake comes in first and I give him a warm smile.

"Hey Blake, homework winner... how many times!?" He laughs, smiling at the ground modestly. I feel so privaledged to work with him. He may not be the best singer due to his lack of training in this department, but he's such a genuine sweetheart it makes me feel warm inside. I know he'll do great things, whether he gets on glee or not.

"Ready to roll?"

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

After Blake's turn in the booth, Michael goes in, coming out a few minutes later with little fuss. Then, it's my turn. I'm a bit nervous about this week, this song is quite... romantic? Sexual? I don't know which catagory to be honest. But I'm really not comfortable with it, whatever it is. I spent all of last night running through the lines, but now I need to deliver. Now, more than ever. There's so much riding on his, and the pressure's overwhelming. To be honest, I don't know how Blake copes. I just know that I don''t have much time left before I have to walk out that door. And that scares me whitless.

I enter the booth, trying to smile and seem calm, even though I'm obviously anything but. Nicki seems to be oblivious, so I get ready to embarrass myself.

"Okay Nell, ya ready?" I simply nod, my eyes scanning my words. This can't go wrong. I can't let it. Not today.

"_Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_" Nicki claps, beaming widely. Shocked, I stumble back slightly, making Nicki smile even more.

"Wow Nellie, you had so much expression behind the words. Great job, keep doing what you're doing." I smile, pretending that I believe her.

* * *

_Callie's POV_

"Callie, you're a bit sharp." That's exactly what I didn't want to hear. I knew she was right. I sincerly nod and put my headphones back on my ears, cringing at how uncomfortable they are. I guess it's just something I hate, those earrphones. I guess I'm just not used to them yet. The track starts again and I get it wrong, calmly agreeing that it needs work. I try not to let my emotions defeat me and try again, failing once more. I try valiently not to cry. I feel as though nothing's going right for me this week, which sounds totally self centred. I inwardly sigh. It's times like these that I absolutely hate myself. I feel like I'm worthless. I probably am. But I gracefully try once again, knowing that if I give up, I'll be gone. And this is too much to lose.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

"Right guys, I'm gonna pair you up." Brooke announces, causing all of us to glance around. I cross my fingers and hope I get Aylin.

"Michael, you're with Callie." Callie smiles, skipping over to Michael and whispering something in his ear, making a laugh leave his lips. Nellie looks a bit sollum and so does Michael, if I'm being honest. Awww, totally obvious love. I wonder what that feels li- Crap. That's me.

"Shanna, you're with... Aylin." DAAAAAAMMMMN! I feel so stupid. Aylin gives me a reassuring smile before going over to see her best friend. Somehow, at one time, I thought that was me.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

"Lily, you'll be with Charlie". Uh oh, the troublesome two-some with added Jazz Hands. I roll my eyes, then realise what that means. That means that Nellie's with Blake. Blake's with Nellie. And I'm... with Aylin. A girl. I guess they're just challenging us. Let's face it, Aylin and I are probably the best actresses here undoubtedly and we're the other two best dancers, not to mention the best singers. So it makes sense to have us together, we can relate. But Nellie's with Blake. They smile and chat like they're dating, so does that mean anything? Was my idea just a fantasy, randomly drempt up because of my lonliness? I can't argue. I know what the answer is.

* * *

_Michael's POV_

I know I shouldn't be jealous or mad, so why am I? He's my best friend, he knows his boundries. I'm still unsure about whether Nellie's interested though, she seems to have forgotten about Dani, which is a relief. God, I hope nothing comes of this. I have an awfull twisted feeling that something will, judging by the way they smile at each other and look into each other's eyes as they spin round together, hands on each others waists. I dance like I care. I smile at Callie, who knows that there's something wrong. That's what I love about her. She's so considerate and will listen even when there are no words. She'll comfort you when you're down, even if she feels the same, no matter what time of day. And, she's the perfect distraction.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"Well, that was hell!" Callie exclaims once we get back and I barely have the energy to agree. The phrase 'Park and Bark' comes into my mind, making me smile. Hell yes. I clamber upstairs and fall onto my bed, covering my face with my pillow. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I raise my hand and put my hand to their lip.

"Don't talk to me, I'm busy." I say, turning over. They begin to tickle me, making me wriggle and splutter with laughter. Then they rip the pillow off my face and I blink in shock. Standing over me is Michael, hair damp and eyes glistening.

"Dinner's ready wrigglebum." He chuckles, hopping off the bed and walking downstairs. I exhale and smile. I didn't care that i didn't know how long I'd been there, hiding from the world. All that mattered was how close Michael had been to me, and how much he made me smile. So I rolled off my bed and went downstairs, still grinning from ear to ear. And it felt pretty damn good.


	47. Chapter 47: Go ahead and smile

_Aylin's POV_

I wake up smiling. I feel really confident about today, like I can do it. This is a soothing feeling I haven't felt in quite a while. I glance around the dorm and notice that I'm the only one awake so I quietly manouver around the crap on the floor to the doorway and I go downstairs, my hand skimming the cold railing. When I reach the bottom, I see Charlie practising dancing with himself. I grin, thinking about Harry Potter when Nevil does exactly the same thing. Except in this context, Charlie slips on the carpet, falling flat on his arse with a _thump! _I stumble down the remaining stairs and skid over to his side, kneeling down to his level.

"Spy much?" He asks, rubbing his leg. I put my hand on his and he looks up at me, slightly taken aback.

"I guess, or maybe just downright stalker." I reply with a smile, lifting his hand up to examine his leg. It'll bruise, but he'll live. I drop his hand and he chuckles.

"Hey, my job. So..." He pauses, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Not gonna check my arse for bruises?"

"You wish, come on. Get over yourself" I reply, trying desperately not to laugh. He cocks his head at me and I hit him playfully, making him smile even more. We begin battering each other, running around the living area wacking each other with pillows and other objects. We stop and pant, looking deep into each others eyes. Then, he leans down and kisses me passionately on the lips, his tongue darting into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his waist and his hug my neck and we just stand there, two people becoming one. We hear footsteps from upstairs and abruptly pull apart, taking a few steps back. Michael plods down the staircase, rubbing his eyes. As everyone else filters through, Charlie and I share a smile.

_'Our little secret' _Charlie mouths, eyes bright. I nod, _Our little secret._

* * *

_Blake's POV_

We arrive on set before being swiftly ushered into hair and make up. I have to admit, I don't mind make up. It's kind of like acting, getting the chance to hide behind a mask and be someone you're not. Michael hates it though, he always shuffles about in his chair, trying to avert his eyes. Charlie says he's used to it, after doing so much theatre. Maybe that's what it is, maybe Charlie and I see this as a routine rather than a punishment, so we can just breathe easy. Or something.

We go and change into our costumes that we got fitted for yesterday. Luckily, I'm wearing my average attire: Open denim shirt, plain burgandy t-shirt underneath and jeans, along with red converse. Michael wears a black waistcoat with a undone tie with black trousers and shoes. Charlie has a checked, buttoned up shirt and washed out jeans with brown boots. Obviously, we're very dull people. I remember when Abraham used to wear his electric skinnies and tyler would wear his striped shirts and Mario would constantly change into polo shirts. I still miss them greatly. They were such interesting, funny people. But that's the game, isn't it? Last one standing. But that doesn't mean I don't miss them like hell.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

All us girls file in and smile when the boys cheer and whoop. I straighten out my Hi-Low turquoise skirt and check my white top for marks before setting out behind Nellie, who's wearing denim shorts, paired with a denim tie-up top. After we all quieten down, Eric reitterates the concept and we all prepare for our first scene. I still feel as though I should have been with Blake. I know it's stupid, but we're kind of in the same league. I sigh, taking my seat at the back. When the cameras start rolling, I'm not the innocent girl I once was. I'm a determined, fiesty, rebellious girl who knows what she wants... and that's that she wants to dance.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

The shoot drags by as we constantly get our choreography wrong. This is frustrating, especially for Shanna, Blake and Aylin who already have it down. Aylin... I replay that moment in my mind, when we were connected and in tune with each other. It was pure bliss, and I loved it. But anyway, off topic. Damn, why do I do that? Also, who am I talking to? Myself? That's kinda sad. Anyway, I got it down on the third take, which is pretty good, seeing as it took Callie, Lily, Nellie and Michael about eight takes until we shot one twenty second snip-it. I know they're trying, which is important. I've been in their situation and it feels awful, so I empathise but will never look down on them for it because they'd never do that to me. It's just who they are: Kind, considerate, positive, tenacious. So I sit and wait, not back-stabbing or making any type of swipe at them. I just watch and wait, hoping for their sake that they can pull it together because, otherwise, it'll all be gone. Erased. Forever.


	48. Chapter 48: Losing my grip

_Michael's POV_

My heart is racing as Robert, Nicki and Zach stood before us, trying to reassure us but failing. We all know that this wasn't our strongest week and that almost anyone's at risk, minus Blake, Aylin and Shanna. It's terrible, and I blink away my tears.

"Hey guys," Robert finally says, raising his head and smiling slightly, wanting to make all the pain and remorse we feel go away. "This week was tough, there's no question about that. You all pulled through though, and you deserve praise for your resilience and attitude towards such a challenging task. This week, for the last chances, we'll be doing something different. As you- obviously- know, you were in pairs for this weeks music video. We decided that one person from each pairing will be in the bottom two this week, making it a bottom four." His words begin to sink in. A bottom four, not three. Me against three other people I've grown to love. Then I realise: I'm going home.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

I already know how this will turn out. I'll be in the bottom, I'm nothing against Blake. He won the homework, I didn't. He can do everything I can't, and more. It makes me feel so downhearted, so I soberly nod and try not to cry, even though it's enevitable. Blake links his hand in mine and suddenly, I don't feel so down. I know now that whatever happens, he's there for me. I know that, somehow, it'll all be okay. My gaze falls on Michael who's looking at me, crying softley. When he sees me watching, he instantly averts his eyes, looking at the floor with a slightly red face. I turn away, a single tear trickling down my cheek as I let go of Blake's hand. But he doesn't look hurt, he knows why. Suddenly, he looks guilty, like he's broken the law. But he has, he's broken the law of friendship and now I see the cracks in his once flawless reflection.

"Blake... you are top of the callback list and through to next week. Nellie, I'm so sorry. You will be performing tonight." Blake looks like he was about to say something, but Zach is already announcing the next results. So he leaves, running his hand through his hair, sobbing. I knew this would be me. But I damn well wish I was wrong.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

Once Michael is announced to be safe and Callie's in the bottom, it's Charlie and Lily's turn. I hope Charlie's safe, that he'll get through. It feels as though I'm more concerned about that than myself, which is dumb. It's just... Charlie's different. It's almost as if my eyes have been opened for the first time. He stands out in the crowd and I just... but this can't happen. Not now. I need to push these feelings away, I need to stand on my own two feet before I fall. Because when that happens, I won't remember the memories we shared. I'll just remember the pain I feel that I couldn't stop myself. As the tension builds, I put my face in my hands and try to prepare myself. I feel myself welling up. I try to breathe normally.

"Charlie..." I hold my breath, feeling as though I'll die. I pray that he'll get through. Come on... He has to... But what if he doesn't? If he's against Callie, and Nellie, and either Shanna or I? Where does he fit in in the equation? I he goes, what then? How will I... no. I can't think about this. It's over between us, at least for me. I need to forget how I truly feel and pretend that I don't love him. Because I don't. I can't. I w-

"You're through to next week." Now I don't know what to feel.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

So here it is. The moment where it's decided where I really stand. I should be sitting in the lounge now, talking about how much we love or hate the others who are performing. But against Aylin, I'm not so sure that I'm so perfect after all. But can we be perfect? Truly? Even Blake has a 'dark side'. So what does that say for the rest of us? I stop wondering once Robert clears his throat. Here it goes. One way or another, one of us will be devestated. I'm not sure I'm ready for this.

"You two were the hardest to decide between. Both of you delivered exceptionally well, but we had to make a decision. Don't be descouraged, whatever the outcome is. Aylin... you are through to next week, congratulations." She doesn't do her usual happy dance. She barely smiles. She just politely thanks the judges and gives me a huge hug, then Nellie, then Callie, and finally Lily. As she walks briskly across the stage, she stops by me. She grabs my hand and gives me one last hug. Then she lets go and I suddenly feel alone all over again.

* * *

**Callie: It's all coming back to me now- Celine Dion**

**Shanna: The power of love- Gabrielle Aplin (Originally by Frankie goes to hollywood)**

**Nellie: Same Mistake- James Blunt**

**Lily: As long as he needs me- Oliver!**


	49. Chapter 49: Being good isn't good enough

_Callie's POV_

The regularity of this situation is overwhelming. I feel so nervous and yet excited; I love the song I'm singing and it's my style, this emotional ballad belter. I just feel like I can do it justice, that I can overcome the storm overhead. But then I think of who I'm against. Shanna and Lily, like me I guess, are powerhouses, bursting at the seams with emotion. And Nellie's voice is breathtaking and so distinctive. Look at me. I'm nothing compared to them. But I have soul, I have the dark, intense feeling coursing through my veins that makes me see things in a different way. I've gone to hell, looked death in the eye, and come out the other side. So, sure, I'm not a great dancer and my acting could certainly be classed as mediocre and, sure, my singing isn't completely mind blowing, but I have the passion. It builds up inside and I can feel it. I want this so badly. So I'm ready and, if I'm going now, at least I'll go on a damn good high.

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

Callie comes onstage in a pair of black military shorts with gold buttons and a laced black top, strutting to the stand in stilleto heels. She smiles when she sees us, hiding almost all her fear. Her hands shake as she grips the mic, but still she stays strong and composed.

"Hey everybody, I'm Callie and I'll be performing 'It's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion. Hope you enjoy it!" The music begins and she grounds herself, looking out at the audience. I picture her thinking of a huge audience, much like the one at Nationals in the show. They scream, shout, clap enthusiastically and she takes it in. And when she fearlessly begins, I know that she is special.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

I can faintly hear Callie's performance coming to an end from the reaction. I steady myself and push open a final door to let myself backstage. From there I make my way onto the wing on stage right and wait. Callie leaves, her heels clicking. Then I feel myself step out in front of the bright lights, which almost blind me. Somehow, today feels different from my past performances. Today means everything, like it counts more and this could be my last shot. I hope not. I love this too much to lose. There's no turning back now.

"Hello there, I'm Lily Mae Harrington and I'll be singing 'As long as he needs me' from the musical _Oliver!" _

_As long as he needs me... _

_Oh, yes, he does need me..._

_ In spite of what you see..._

_ ...I'm sure that he needs me._

_I miss him so much when he is gone, _

_But when he's near me I don't let on...__  
As long as life is long... _

_I'll love him right or wrong,_

_ And somehow, I'll be strong... _

_As long as he needs me.  
If you are lonely, then you will know...  
When someone needs you, You love them so.  
I won't betray his trust... _

_Though people say I must.__  
I've got to stay true, _

_just As long as he needs me." _I belt out my last note with such raw emotion that tears stream down my face. I feel like I've won. Finally.

* * *

_Shanna's POV_

_"__The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from __the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleani__ng my soul_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_A sky scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_  
_Make love your goal" _I finish and step away from the piano, sauntering to centre stage. Ryan shallows and glances down at my file before looking up at me, pen raised.

"That was very heartfelt Shanna, you delivered the emotion perfectly and your voice is flawless. So, what went on this week? Why are you here?" I think hard about my answer. I don't really know. I was perfect throughout the week, just as Aylin was.

"I guess it was because Aylin is such a strong dancer. Maybe... I just can't compete." I answer, my eyes trained to the floor. Ryan nods, understanding.

"Okay, well great job. Thank you Shanna, you've given me a lot to think about." As I leave the stage, I pass Nellie who looks petrified. At least I'm past that.

* * *

Nellie's POV

"Hi, I'm Nellie and I'll be singing Same Mistake by James Blunt

_So while turning in my sheets,_

_And once again, I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street, look at the stars beneath my feet,_

_Remember rights that I did wrong, _

_So here I go,_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_I'm not calling for a second chance,_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice,_

_Give me a reason, but don't give me choice,_

_'Cause i'll just make, the same mistake,_

_Again_

_And maybe someday we will meet, _

_And maybe talk, and not just speak,_

_Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep,_

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go_

_So while turning in my sheets,_

_And once again, I cannot sleep,_

_Look at the stars,_

_Look at the stars for now,_

_And wonder where_

_Did I go... wrong?"_

I finish and smile, wiping a tear from my cheek. I felt that song, I didn't just sing it. And that's how much I've changed, I'm not just a singer anymore. I'm a performer, and I'm here to stay. For good.

* * *

Each constestant approaches the Callback list with their heads held high, not being dragged down by their heavy hearts. They are all proud of what they've acheived, discovering a new part of themselves this week. One by one, they find their sealed fate. And for Lily, it's not good news. She may have won the battle, but she's lost the war. And now it's over.


	50. Chapter 50: It's hard to fall

_Michael's POV_

I lean back in my seat, head resting against Blake's forearm. We chat meaninglessly about sports and home while the girls get ready and Charlie tunes his guitar, and sound mixed with cursing heard faintly from the room next , Blake and I just break from what we're talking about and listen to him, so focussed.

"It's not that often we experience this" Blake jjoked earlier once he'd peeked into the kitchen. As we're on the topic of girlfriends- god forbid- Robert comes in holding a clipboard. I notice that he's dyed his hair as well, so now it's the shade of mahogony. I smile at him and call for everyone else to come in. Nellie's first, briskly followed by Shanna and Aylin. Charlie enters through the door to our right and smiles at Robert.

"Hey Robert, there's something different about you..." He pauses, his eyes thoughtful. He breaks into a smile and raises his voice. "Is that a new clipboard!" We all laugh and Robert chuckles, signalling for Charlie to sit down. Robert clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey guys, so well done for getting this far. But it's about to get a whole lot harder." I shallow. Great.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

After last week, I'm immediately worried about what's coming next. I mean, I was so close to leaving. I thought I got my confidence back, but I feel as though it's failing me, so close to shattering into a million miniscule shards. I intake a sharp breath, praying that it's not as awful as I expect.

"This weeks theme is one which is hard to genuinely master. Your theme is..." I bite my lip, anxious. I look around: Michael and Callie, like me, look terrified while everyone else looks the obvious. "Sexuality!" Yep. This has gone from bad, to worse.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

Shanna and I squeal with joy and give each other a hug.

"Okay, I can die happy now!" I exclaim, causing everyone to laugh. Charlie has a look in his eye... I try to ignore it. Robert calms us all down and continues.

"I'm glad to see at least some of you guys happy. Anyway, your homework is... Kiss by Prince!" And now? My life is complete.


End file.
